Destinies
by Water-ice
Summary: After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, what happens between the Tekken fighters? How will two friends handle their rivalry situation? Jinjulia and others...
1. First impressions

Free your love  
  
Chapter 1 First impressions Hi! This is my first Tekken fanfiction, so I really hope you like it! ( Sorry about the mistakes I might write but, truth is that I'm still learning english, you know, I'm portuguese, (and I'm only fifteen) ok, not a good excuse huh? Anyway, read my story if you like, and tell me your opinions, ok? Thank you!  
  
The Native American Julia Chang looked at the twenty one years old Japanese boy amazed. He was fighting a blond boxing man in the arena of the "king of iron fist tournament". In her heart, Julia, thought that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His black hair, his mysterious brown eyes and his perfect musculate body were making her blush as she watched him. Suddenly, remembering where she was she took her eyes from him and tried to concentrate in the next fight. Realising that she couldn't concentrate she thought that she had to know something first.  
"Xiaoyu...?" Julia called her Chinese friend who turned to look at her. "Who is that guy in the arena?"  
"You have to be more specific, Julia." Xiaoyu replied turning her attention to the fighting arena.  
"The one with black hair. The one who is winning. The one who has just kicked the blond, the one who, ouch, just punched the boxing guy-  
"Ok, ok!" Xiaoyu laughed. "It's Jin Kazama. "The grandson of Heiachi Mishima."  
"Really...!" Julia sighed surprised watching his movements as he walked out of the arena. Although he had won the fight, Jin, kept a serious face, not showing any happiness with the fact that he had won, again, Julia could notice. And that made her feel interested in Jin Kazama.  
"Julia it's your fight now!" Called Xiaoyu from her right side.  
  
Many fights passed with Julia always winning, and then, she finally arrived at the penultimate stage, and to her not surprised face it was Jin Kazama who she was going to fight. She watched him entering in the arena making her breath stop for two seconds, she felt nervous. What is happening to me? I never felt like this in a battle before... she thought avoiding Jin's eyes that were now looking at Julia.  
I wish it wasn't with her who I had to fight... I don't want to hurt her. Jin thought looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. She had long brown hair tied in two pigtails falling down her back, soft brown eyes and she wasn't very tall which made her look adorable in Jin's eyes. As he heard the word "fight" ecoate in the arena, his heart started to beat faster. He didn't want to fight her, what could he do to stop that? It was then that he heard the words coming from her sweet mouth.  
"No!" Julia said determined looking straight into in his eyes. "I can't do this... I won't fight you, Jin Kazama! I...quit..." With that she left the arena leaving Jin with a sigh of relief. To his own surprise, he smiled softly but, however, he couldn't hide a look of concern about the girl. Julia reached her friend Xiaoyu who was looking at Julia with her mouth totally open.  
"What are you doing? Why did you quit now? So close to the end!" Xiaoyu asked when she finally recovered from the shock.  
"I didn't want to fight him..." Julia answered calmly.  
"What are you saying? Why?" Xiaoyu asked even more surprised with Julia's words. "Aaah! I know why! It's because you like Jin Kazama don't you?"  
Julia looked at Xiaoyu Ling in surprise. She didn't really knew why she had left the arena but deep in her thought that was the main reason why she had done that.  
"I... don't know..." This was all Julia could answer to her friend who was know smiling britghly at Julia. The last fight of Jin was now begginig so Julia turned all her attention on the arena where Jin was fighting Heiachi Mishima, his grandfather. Julia couldn't bare watching that fight so she left the tekken building to get some fresh air. When she arrived outside a cold, almost freezing breeze blew, making her shiver with the cold. Her demin clothes weren't enough to protect her from the winter nights. Suddenly she heard a noise next to her. She wasn't alone in that deserted street. She turned quickly to see a familiar red haired man, about her age, looking at her with a soft look in his light brown eyes that made Julia feel unconfortable.  
"Julia Chang, right?" The Korean man asked smiling. Julia nodded. "It's going to be difficult for me to forget you, you know?"  
"Really?! Why?" Julia asked confused.  
"Because you were the first woman to beat me in a fight." The man answered.  
"Well... There is always a first time for everything... Howarang." Julia said smiling back at him.  
"You remember my name, huh?" Howarang replied getting close to Julia who didn't move from where she was standing.  
"Well, after all, I beat you back then, so I must know your name!" Julia said shivering again. "Look, I have to go back inside, just to see how Jin... is doing." Her last words made her heart bump with excitment. What was it that she was feeling for Jin. Leaving Howarang on his own she headed to the place where Ling was and then she could notice that the fight had ended because every single person watchig the fight got up and started to cheer and scream Jin's name. Jin had won the fight.  
"Where were you? Jin won! Julia, your beloved Jin, won!" Xiaoyu said teasing Julia who looked angry at her friend who laughed loudly.  
"Stop that!" Julia said smiling with excitment.  
"Well Julia, we have to go to the Mishima Zaibatsu hotel, remember? All the tekken fighters that entered in the iron fist tournament are offered two nights in Mishima hotel!" Ling informed her friend who was looking at Jin, and for her surprise he looked back at her from the arena where he was standing with the Iron Fist Cup in his hand. But she noticed again that he wasn't smiling. He kept his mysterious gaze in his face causing Julia to tremble as he stared at her.  
  
Julia, followed by Ling Xiaoyu left the Mishima building with their clothes bags on their shoulders. It was dark and cold outside. They gave more than five steps in the night when they heard a male voice coming from behind, they turned and for Julia's hapiness, it was Jin calling HER name, Julia. He stoped when he reached them and Julia noticed that Jin, too, wasn't alone, Howarang was running after Jin and he stoped reaching the girls who looked puzzled at the boys.  
"Julia, I... want... to... ask... you something." Jin said catching up with his breath. Julia just stood there looking at him.  
"Why did you leave from the battle like that?" Jin asked carefully choosing his words. Julia continued looking at him, but now, with a surprised and yet gentle look in her eyes.  
"I... couldn't continue... But, why are you asking me that?" Julia asked with a soft voice.  
"I was relieved when you quitted. I didn't want to fight you... But, I was quite confuse when you left." Jin confessed avoiding her eyes. She just stared at him feeling her cheeks getting hotter as she blushed.  
"Well, it's over now, I just had to leave. Don't worry, really... By the way... congradulations... Jin." Julia replied turning her back to Jin and started walking away with Ling following, making their way to the Mishima hotel. Why did I walked away like that? I was so stupid! Julia thought entering in the two beds room with Ling, her room mate.  
"You really like Jin!" Xiaoyu assured Julia.  
"It's not that I like him, it's just that... I'm feeling interested in Jin..." Julia said laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What was that all about?" Howarang asked looking at Jin who was opening the door of their room.  
"What was what?" Jin asked.  
"That, with Julia! I didn't want to fight you." Howarang mimicked Jin.  
"So? What's the problem with that?" Jin asked looking at Korean young man.  
"You never said that in a fight, even with other girls in the different tournaments. You never refused having a fight in a tournament." Howarang was now looking at the serious look in the japanese face.  
"Well... There's a first time for everything!" Jin answered. Where did I heard this? Howarang thought remebering Julia's words.  
"Humm... I think you're falling for her!" Howarang finally said with a smile on his lips.  
"What!?" Jin said surprised. 


	2. Give them time

Chapter 2 Give them time Hi again, soooo what do you think? If you want to you can send me some reviews! By the way, I don't own Tekken. This characters belong to Namco.  
  
The next morning, while Julia was having a bath a sudden knock on the door made her jump out of the bathroom and, with a towel around her body she made her way to the door of the room where the sudden knocks where getting stronger and noisy. She looked at Xiaoyu's bed where the girl was still sleeping not hearing the knocks.  
"Xiaoyu!" Julia called angry because she had to leave her bath. She opened her door and saw Marshal Law on his knees on the floor and looking shocked and scared. The door in front of Julia's room opened and Jin appeard right in front of Julia.  
"What's going on? Law?" Jin asked surprised.  
"Yoshimitsu! He is after me! We played with money last night, I lost, and now he wants me to give it to him, but, the truth is that I don't want to give it to him! Help me!" Law screamed. Yoshimitsu appeared from the corridor calling Law's name. Law screamed again and started running away from Yoshimitsu who ran after him. Howarang came to the door and stopped next Jin.  
"What happened here?" Howarang asked with sleepy eyes. Jin and Julia looked at each other in surprised. "Julia! Nice legs!" Howarang replied looking at Julia who was only with her bath towel.  
"What? Aaaaahhhh! YOU... You perverts!!!!!!" She said feeling her face totally red, and slamed the door in the boys face.  
"What?" Howarang said looking at the angry Jin.  
"Those idiots! Why did they have to stay right in front of my room?!" Julia said still red in her face.  
"What idiots? What room?" Xiaoyu asked from her bed with a lazy voice.  
"Forget it" Julia said walking back to the bathroom. Xiaoyu fell asleep again.  
At breakfast, Jin and Howarang were called by Xiaoyu to sit next to her and Julia to eat breakfast. They accepted looking at the angry Julia.  
"So... huh, Julia, look, about what happened upstairs-  
"It's ok. Forget about that!" Julia interrupted Howarang.  
"Right, but I just want to-  
"I said forget it. I don't want to talk about it anymore, ok?" Julia gave an fury look at Howarang who nodded scaried.  
"So... Let's go for a walk after breakfast, the four of us, what do you think?" Xiaoyu asked trying to change the subject.  
"Sounds good to me!" Howarang agreeded with a smile.  
"Yeah, fine." Jin said.  
"Why not?" Julia said finally.  
They left the Mishima Hotel and walked into the very cold morning. While they were walking Julia caught herself staring just at Jin who kept walking in front of Julia. She watched every move he made as he walked. Oh, stop it Julia! Why am I looking at him like that? She kept saying to herself  
"Look! It's a shopping Center!" Xiaoyu interrupted Julia thoughts. "Let's do our Christmas shopping!"  
The shopping center was huge and they could see Christmas decorations everywhere, since Santas, paper snowballs, elves, dworves and everything related to Christmas which made Julia look around with an happy expression since she loved the Christmas season.  
"Very well, let's split up in pairs! I'll go with Howarang." Xiaoyu said smiling.  
"But why Ling?" Julia asked astonished.  
"Simple! I don't want you to see the Christmas present that I'm going to buy you. It's going to be a surprise, so you go with Jin, is that ok?" Xiaoyu explained. Howarang opened his mouth to protest but Xiaoyu pushed his arm and waved a goodbye at Julia and Jin that were left with astonished looks on their faces.  
"Why did you do that?" Howarang asked while Xiaoyu pushed him away from Jin and Julia.  
"You are reeeealy slow! Can't you see it's for leave them alone?! Just give them time and they will fall for each other, you'll see." Xiaoyu said.  
"Looks like we are on our own now..." Julia said with a rosy smile on her lips breaking the silence between the two.  
"Yeah, so where do you want to go first?" Jin asked unconfortable.  
"There's a clothes shop over there! I bet it has good dresses for Xiaoyu." Julia said smiling happyly. "You want to come?"  
"Sure. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jin said in a funny voice that made Julia laugh.  
Jin and Julia spent two hours buying presents for Christmas so, to rest they went to a cafeteria.  
"Jin...was... Was it tough, you know, to fight your grandfather in the tournament?" Julia asked blushing. Jin stared at her for a brief moment.  
"To tell you the truth, I wanted to kill him there, but I dindn't... Just because of my mother Jun. She always told me not to kill, even if we couldn't bare something. That fight made me remember about my mother so I couldn't kill Heiachi." Normaly I don't speak about this to anybody. Why am I telling her this? Then again... I guess I can trust her. Jin thought. He looked at her eyes, she was listening to him with gentle eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by Howarang's voice.  
"Hey! You came here too!" He said pulling a chair a sitting next to Julia. Xiaoyu loaded with bags followed Howarang's example and sat next to Jin.  
"Guys, I was thinking here... Do you want to spend Christmas at my house in Okinawa? I mean... If you don't have other plans..." Xiaoyu asked with an innocent smile.  
"You have a house in Okinawa?" Jin asked the chinese girl who nodded smiling. "My house is in Okinawa too." Jin finished.  
"Well, Michelle, my big sister, is spending this Christmas in our house in America. But she is with her husband, so..." Julia started.  
"She won't mind if you spend this Christmas here, will she?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"No, I guess not... But I'll phone her to tell her that I'm staying here!" Julia said smiling.  
"Great! And what about you two?" Xiaoyu asked looking at the two boys.  
"Come to think of that... I don't have anyone to spend the Christmas with." Jin confessed seriously.  
"Me neither." Howarang said.  
"Well now you have! It's gooing to be a great Christmas!" Xiaoyu said happily. "I'll ask the other Tekken fighters too!" 


	3. First date

Chapter 3 First date  
  
"This is your house?!" Paul asked Xiaoyu looking at the huge japanese house in front of them. Xiaoyu nodded opening the entrance door past the big flowered garden. Xiaoyu showed them the house and leaded them to their rooms. On purpose Xiaoyu gave Julia the room in front of Jin's.  
"So, we are again in opposite rooms, huh?" Jin said while Julia oppened her room's door. She smiled at Jin.  
"It's the destiny Jin." Julia said blushing  
"Next to Jin's room, it's yours Howarang. And mine it's right next to Julia!" Xiaoyu continued. Julia entered her room and layed on the bed closing her eyes tightly. Everytime I'm with him I feel my heart beating fast... Could it possibly be... But someone interrupted her thoughts. Someone was knocking on the door.  
"Come in!" She said. She quickly sat on the bed when she saw who it was. "Jin!"  
"Hi, again..." Jin replied. Come on Jin, ask her! He thought looking straight into her eyes. "I was... wondering... if you... if you... do you... do you..." He started.  
"Yes?" Julia asked smiling at him.  
"Well... do you... wanttocomeonadatewithme?" Jin asked embaressed.  
"What? I'm sorry I didn't understand." Julia said.  
"Do you want to come on a date with me?" Jin asked again with more courage. " Tonight?"  
"Of course! I mean... sure, I would love to!" Julia answered feeling her heart almost jumping out of her.  
***  
"So, you liked the movie?" Jin asked looking at Julia. Damn, she is beautiful he thought waiting for an answer.  
"Oh yes! It was really beautiful." Julia said. She looked at her watch. It was 23:30.  
"Are you tired? Do you want to go back home?" Jin asked noticing her gestures.  
"Not really... But if you want to, we can go." Julia said.  
"No, I don't want to get back too..."  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Julia asked him looking at the stars above.  
"Yeah... Despite of the cold, yeah it's a great night." Jin said. Julia smiled and slowly she took Jin's hand. Their hearts feeling safe, they walked into the calm streets holding each other hands. 


	4. Christmas day

Chapter 4 Christmas day  
  
"It's Christmas day!!!!!" Xiaoyu yelled opening Julia's room. Julia opened her eyes and smiled at her happy friend who sat at the edge of her bed. "Good morning, Julia!"  
"Morning." Julia said looking at Xiaoyu who was dressed in a Santa's dress with a hood on her head.  
"I have Santa clothes for you too!" Xiaoyu said noticing that Julia was looking at her outfit. Xiaoyu showed Julia a red mini skirt, a white sweater, a red hooded Santa jacket, white tights and black boots. "This one is yours, so get dressed! Oh, and tell me how was it?"  
"How was what?" Julia asked half dreaming.  
"You know... the date with Jin!" Xiaoyu said smiling.  
"Oh that! Humm... Let's say... It was wonderful! Jin is so gentle and kind!" Julia said sighing dreamly.  
"Oh... That is so sweet! I'm glad you two are getting close. But, did you kiss?" Xiaoyu asked interested. Julia smiled faintly.  
"No, not yet! I don't want to rush the things you know? I want to fall in love with him slowly... Oh, what am I saying? I don't even know his feelings about me!" Julia said disappointed.  
"What are you saying?!" Xiaoyu started. "After all, he asked you out!"  
"Yes, but, maybe he is just feeling bad about I quit the fight with him." Julia said seriously.  
"Julia, I don't think so, ok? Look... The only advice I can give it's just for you to wait and see how the things between you two go, ok? Like you said, don't rush the things... Now, get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs, ok?" Xiaoyu said and left Julia in her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"23:00. It's just one more hour to open the presents!!!!!" Christie Monteiro informed jumping happily along with Xiaoyu.  
Steve Fox put a Christmas CD in the stereo and, in pairs, the Tekken fighters started to dance in the middle of Xiaoyu's living room which was really big.  
"Hey, do you want to dance?" Howarang with his Santa clothes asked Julia who was sitting on a wooden chair.  
"Ahhh... Sure, why not?" Julia said feeling her cheeks turn red as she watched the handsome Korean taking her hand and heading to the "dancefloor".  
As the stereo played a soft and slow music, Howarang put his arms around Julia's waist, and an very embarassed Julia put her arms around Howarangs neck. Jin watched Julia and Howarang from the sofa where he was sitting, but feeling a little strange he left the room and went outside. Listening to the soft song ending, Jin sighed heavily and looked at the misty sky. A cold breeze blew but he barely felt it, because of his warm Santa clothes that Xiaoyu gave him. Looking inside at the living room, Jin saw Howarang still dancing with Julia, he turned away.  
"Aaahhh, forget about her! What are your chances anyway?" Jin asked to himself. It was then, that he heard the window door behind him open slowly. He didn't turn. He didn't care who it was.  
"Jin... Is something wrong?" Julia's voice made him look at her.  
"I thought you were dancing with Howarang." Jin said coldly.  
"You're not jealous are you?" Julia asked looking surprised at the serious japanese. Jin stared at Xiaoyu's garden and said nothing.  
What's worong with him? Sometimes he is cool with everybody, he is sympathetic, but other times he stays like that, serious and cold... Julia thought still looking at him.  
"Jin? Do you want to dance with me?" Julia invited.  
"What? Now? Here?" Jin asked astonished.  
"Yes." Julia said laughing. "Come on, we can hear the music from here!"  
"Ok... I guess..." Jin agreeded. They looked at each other. And looking at an embaressed Jin, Julia took Jin's arms and put them around her waist putting hers around his neck then. They swung into the cold night in an embrance that made Julia almost feel Jin's nervous heartbeat. They staied like that till it started snowing.  
"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" Julia exclaimed looking at the pure white snowflakes that kept falling softly from the sky. Suddenly, coming from behind they heard Xiaoyu's voice telling them to come inside. They followed with on last smile at each other. Back to the cozy living room, Julia saw everybody around the pinetree.  
"Time to open the presents!" Christie cheered. "Soooo... Lei! This one is from Paul to you! Merry Christmas!" Lei accepted the present happily.  
"And this one, from Yoshimitsu to... Law!" Xiaoyu said surprised. Law took the heavy present and opened it carefully. From inside the box, Law took a huge book which they could read "How to play pocker! For begginers..."  
"Julia, open up the present I bought you! Merry Christmas!!!!!" Xiaoyu said heading for the couch where Julia was sitting opening other presents. Julia opened it and gave an happy scream. The most beautiful wooden necklace filled Julia's eyes as she picked it. In the middle of each wooden peace, small white feathers completed the necklace making it look like native american's pendants.  
"Xiaoyu! It's beautiful! Thak you so much! Merry Christmas" Julia said huging Xiaoyu.  
"I knew you would like it!" Xiaoyu said smiling at her happy friend.  
"Julia, this is my present for you, I hope you like it..." Howarang said handing a small blue box to Julia who opened it and found a platinum ring with a tiny blue stone in the middle.  
"Howarang! It's gorgeous... thank you!" Julia said amazed. Howarang took her hand and put the ring in her finger.  
"So? Don't I get a hug?" Howarang asked smiling.  
"You want a hug, huh?" Julia asked with a rosy smile.  
"Well, why not? Xiaoyu got one!" Howarang said.  
"Well, I guess one hug won't hurt..." Julia said and she felt Howarang's strong arms around her. He kissed her right cheek softly and she hugged him back in a warm embrance.  
***  
Xiaoyu's house was silent, she could only hear her gentle steps on the dark wooden floor. Woken up by a nightmare, she got out of her bed and went to the kitchen to drink some water. She was heading back to her room when she heard a noise in the trainning room. Changing her way, she walked to the trainning room to see Jin trainnig. Kicking and punching the air, Jin wearing only his trainning white and black trousers, cought Julia's attention, who for about two minutes kept watching him from the door. Getting back to reality she decided to interrupt Jin who looked at her stopping his practise.  
"Hi! What are you doing up?" He asked her.  
"I had a nightmare..." Julia replied looking at her feet.  
"Hum... Thank you for the trainning gloves. I was really needing ones." Jin said showing Julia the black gloves she had given him. "I have something to give you too... I know it's nothing compared with a platinum ring but... It means a lot to me, it was my mother's... She gave it to me when I was young." Jin said putting a silver pendant with an medal angel in Julia's hand.  
"Jin... I can't accept it. This is from your mother, it sure means a lot to you." Julia denied.  
"Julia, I trust you! And I want you to have it, please, it's a Christmas present. Accept it." Jin insisted.  
"Jin I-  
"Please..." Jin begged. And she finally took it.  
"Thank you... I will keep it with all my heart." Julia promised looking at the soft eyes of Jin.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
Hi! If you are reading my story, thank you and send me reviews! By the way, I know Michelle is Julia's mother but I think she is more like a big sister (in my opinion)....... Thanks *********** 


	5. Saying farewell Friends?

Chapter 5 Saying farewell / Friends?  
  
"Here's the turkey!!!!!!" Nina said carrying the tray of the lasting turkey to the center of the table.  
"What, again?!" Paul asked in a sick voice.  
"Well, I'm not going to waste the turkey I cooked!" Nina replied angryly.  
"Well I'm not eating turkey again!" Paul insisted.  
"So, you can always don't eat! Now who wants the last leg?" Nina asked smiling.  
"Oh, I want the leg!" Steve Fox rushed. "You know Nina, I love the food you make."  
"Thank you, Steve, how nice of you! It's a pit that not everybody is like you." Nina replied giving a fury look at Paul who rolled his eyes.  
***  
"Xiaoyu, thank you very much for the adorable Christmas!" Christie said giving a hug to Xiaoyu.  
"I'll miss you guys, be sure to come to visit me again sometime ok?" Xiaoyu asked. Christie nodded and left Xiaoyu's house with Nina, Steve and Paul who said their farewells to Xiaoyu and Julia.  
"Bye Xiaoyu, Julia..." Said Lei Wulong. And he too left to catch the airplane to China.  
"This Christmas was really great, I will remember it forever, goodbye!" Yoshimitsu said.  
"Bye, Yoshi!" Xiaoyu said watching her friends leave her house. "It was nice having you here!!"  
"Is... Is it clear?" Came a shaken voice from behind the two girls.  
"Yes Law, Yoshimitsu left already." Julia informed.  
"Ahh." Law sighed. "I can go now, Thanks Xiaoyu."  
"Panda!!!! Goodbye!" Xiaoyu said with tears in her eyes. Panda roared sadly and left Xiaoyu's house running fast.  
"Guess... it's our turn to say goodbye..." Howarang said in a low voice.  
"Please don't go..." Xiaoyu asked in sigh.  
"I have to, but I'll be near... I have a house here, in Okinawa, too..." Howarang said. "And it's time to go back."  
"Yeah Xiaoyu don't worry, we'll be near. You know where my house is, don't you? So, since Julia is staying in Japan, living with you, make sure you two pass there when you want to." Jin said.  
"Sure! Same with you" Julia said smiling. Jin said goodbye and left Xiaoyu's house.  
"It's cold outside, I'm going inside." Xiaoyu said and she quickly left Howarang with Julia.  
"Hum... Julia, I want to ask you something..." Howarang started.  
"Go ahead!" Julia said.  
"What are you doing tomorrow evening?"  
"Well, nothing..." Julia answered calmly.  
"I know a place where we can spend some great time talking, you know, it's a coffee shop. Do you want to come with me? Tomorrow?"  
"Howarang, I don't know..."  
"Please, It's just to talk, after all we are friends aren't we?" Howarang began.  
"Well, I don't know, you saw me only wearing a bath towel...." Julia said with a smile.  
"Aaaahhh... Well... You said me to forget about it..." Howarang said also with a smile.  
"I did, didn't I?"  
"But now that you mention it-  
"Howarang!" Julia laughed. "Ok, I'll go with you tomorrow."  
"Really? Thanks, I'll get you at five o'clock, ok?" Howarang invited. Julia nodded, and giving a long kiss on her cheek, Howarang left. Smiling, Julia went back inside to find Xiaoyu lost in her thoughts.  
"Is something wrong?" Julia asked noticing Xiaoyu's sad face.  
"Huh? Oh it's nothing, really." Xiaoyu lied.  
"Come on, I know it's not "nothing"! You can tell me..." Julia insisted.  
"Just drop it, ok?" Xiaoyu said in a mad voice.  
"I'm sorry..." Julia apologized  
"No... I'm sorry... I just want to stay alone right now..." Xiaoyu said leaving Julia alone.  
***  
"Are you ready?" Howarang asked.  
"Yes, we can go now!" Julia said smiling. They walked for about ten minutes, talking and laughing all the way to the coffee shop where they ordered two cups of cofffee.  
"So, how's Xiaoyu? I didn't see her when I arrived at her house. She didn't appear to say hello..." Howarang asked concerned.  
"I don't know what's wrong with her... She's kind of in a bad mood. She is not talking much, she isn't as energetic as she's used to, I don't understand what's going on..." Julia explained.  
"Maybe she's just sad because all our friends went back to their lives in different countries. Maybe she is just missing them." Howarang tried.  
"They only left yesterday! No, something is bothering her, she won't tell me, but I have to find it out, I want to help her, you know?" Julia confessed.  
"You always try to help people..." Howarang said in a low voice.  
"What does that mean? Isn't that good?" Julia asked interested.  
"No, well, yes it is. But, she might be confused about something and wants to figure it out by herself. Sometimes it's good for people to be alone and not depending on other people help." Howarang said.  
"Maybe... Howarang! I didn't know you give advice to people!" Julia joked.  
"Don't spread it around, ok?" Howarang said making suspicious expressions.  
"Don't worry about that, I won't tell anybody." Julia said with a laugh. "Howarang...? Are you leaving? Or are you staying here in Japan?"  
"Are you kidding me? I love it here in Japan! Why? Do you think you would get rid of me like that? No way girl!" Howarang said smiling.  
"I didn't mean that! I was wondering if you were going back to Korea, that's all..." Julia started. "It's just that I've lost so many friends like that... They always leave and they never write or say something and now that I'm getting along so well with you, I didn't want you to leave too..."  
"Julia, I'm not going anywhere, I promise I won't leave you." Howarang promised taking Julia's hand.  
"Thanks. Hum... I think I should go back now, Xiaoyu is all alone in that huge house..." Julia said.  
"Ok, I'll take you there!" Howarang offered. Julia nodded finishing her coffee.  
***  
"Xiaoyu? Can I come in?" Julia asked knocking at Xiaoyu's room door. From inside, Julia just heard a whisper.  
"Xiaoyu?" Julia called entering in the room.  
"Hi..." Xiaoyu said in a low voice.  
"Ling! Are you feeling well?"  
"Yes, I'm fine don't worry." Xiaoyu said.  
"So, why are you in bed? We didn't eat dinner yet..." Julia asked worried.  
"I'm not hungry." Xiaoyu replied quickly.  
"Xiaoyu, I know something's wrong. Now I want you to tell me what is it!"  
"How was your date with Howarang?" Was the answer Xiaoyu gave.  
"Date? That wasn't a date! I just went out with him to drink some coffee... We went just and only as friends, not more than that." Julia explained.  
"Really?" Xiaoyu asked sitting on the bed. Julia nodded.  
"Julia, I'm starving! What's for dinner?" Xiaoyu asked smiling.  
"Well... I don't know... What about pizza?" Julia suggested.  
"Yes! Pizza!" Xiaoyu laughed.  
***  
"Hi! We're here to see Jin! It's Julia and Xiaoyu." Julia said to the porter of Jin's mansion. The porter nodded and openned the big green gates.  
"Wow! Jin must be really rich!" Xiaoyu exclaimed looking around the house.  
"Two days without seeing me and you're missing me already!" Jin said coming from other room.  
"Don't push your luck." Julia said.  
"Ok." Jin agreeded imediatly.  
"We came to see you!" Xiaoyu said.  
"I can see that. So do you want to drink something?" Jin asked.  
"I would like a pepsi please." Julia asked.  
"I prefer orange juice." Xiaoyu said. Jin nodded and left the room coming back two minutes later with the drinks. The girls thanked him and sat on the expensive couches of Jin's living room. They talked for hours not noticing the time passing by.  
"Julia! It's getting late, we should get back don't you think?" Xiaoyu said looking at her watch.  
"You can have dinner here, if you like." Jin suggested.  
"No, we must go back, thanks anyway." Julia said grateful. Jin lead them to the door and they said goodbye. It was dark at that hour, so the girls hurried their walk but they didn't notice that they were being followed. They turned in a corner of one deserted street when three men pushed them to the floor.  
"What do we have here?" One man asked smiling at the girls who didn't thought that was too funny. From behind the girls three other men appeard surrounding them.  
"Leave us alone!" Screamed Xiaoyu getting in her pose to fight along with Julia.  
"Oh, two courage women! What a luck." One other man said.  
"C'mon we just want to have fun!" Said another man and he touched Julia's arm who pulled it away.  
"Don't touch me!" She said.  
"Ah shut up!" Said the first man aproaching Julia who kicked him hard in the stomach causing the man to fall on the ground.  
"You bitch!" the man said hardly. "Get them!"  
The other men headed towards the two girls and a huge fight started. Julia punched a man on the face and that man kicked her on the knee making her scream. Xiaoyu kicked one other man on the leg using her chinese technique. But the men were stronger and the girls were getting tired and hurt. There were now four men on the ground. Julia was bleeding dangerously from her right arm due to a knife that one man used on her and Xiaoyu could feel her left hand broken. Pushed against the wall, Julia hit with her head on the cold wall making her lose her conscience. ***  
When she opened her eyes, she was back at her room in Xiaoyu's house. Looking at her right side of the bed she felt a presence. It was Howarang sleeping with his head on her bed and the rest of his body on the floor. She tried to move but the pain in her body was too much to bare, but she couldn't stay there without knowing how Xiaoyu was. With great effort she got out of her bed and limping she headed to the door, but she was almost opening the door when she heard Howarang.  
"Julia, where are you going? You're hurt! You must rest."  
"I have to see Xiaoyu." Julia said. She noticed it was already morning.  
"Xiaoyu is fine. To tell you the truth, she is better than you. Now go back to bed."  
"What happened? How did I end up here?" Julia asked confused.  
"By chance, I came to visit you and Xiaoyu, but you weren't home so I was turning home when I saw what was happening between you, Xiaoyu and the other men. You were lucky I was passing by." Howarang explained.  
"Thank you so much." Julia said. "If it wasn't for you then, I don't know..." Julia said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Howarang hugged her.  
"It's ok now. I'm here." Howarang said. Julia cried feeling Howarang's embrance. 


	6. Fight conclusions Getting too much clos...

Chapter 6 Fight conclusions / Getting too much close  
  
"I have to see Xiaoyu..." Julia said parting from Howarang's embrance.  
"Julia, you should rest." Howarang insisted.  
"I won't rest until I see Xiaoyu." Julia demanded and left her room followed closly by Howarang.  
"Xiaoyu...?" Julia called watching the chinese young girl, wounded, laying on her bed. Julia saw that she had some scratches in her face, small bruises in both legs and her left hand bandaged. Xiaoyu muttered something. "Xiaoyu, I'm sorry..."  
"......It wasn't your fault Julia. And I'm feeling better now." Xiaoyu finally said trying to sit. "My stomach."  
"Howarang helped us..." Julia whispered.  
"I know. I saw him fighting." Xiaoyu said.  
"I'm so weak Xiaoyu, I'm really sorry..." Julia asked again feeling awful inside. I could have protected you Xiaoyu... But I failed because I'm so weak... I didn't know what happened to me back in that fight... Julia thought.  
"You're not weak Julia, I saw you fighting those psychos. And you, my friend, you really kicked some butts." Xiaoyu said. Julia couldn't help laughing.  
"I can see you're recovering very well, huh?" Julia said smiling.  
"Well, I'm just like that! So, who's up to some food? Because I really am hungry you know?" Xiaoyu said getting up.  
"You sure you're ok?" Howarang asked concerned.  
"Hum... Yeah, these are just some stupid wounds, no big deal, I get them all the time, eheh." Xiaoyu said grinning. "And you Julia, how are you?"  
"Oh, I had better days, but this is nothing that can't handle." Julia said.  
***  
Howarang left saying that he had to take care of something, so the girls staied alone in Xiaoyu's big house.  
"Howarang helped us a lot, didn't he?" Xiaoyu said half dreaming.  
"Yeah, he is very kind." Julia began.  
"And really hot." Xiaoyu said under a surprised look in Julia's face.  
"OH, I see..." Julia joked.  
"What?!" Xiaoyu asked grabbing a tissue to blow her nose.  
"You and Howarang... You know..." Julia said teasing Xiaoyu.  
"Wat abou be and Howarang?" Xiaoyu asked, her cheeks turning bright red.  
"You think I didn't notice how you look at him and talk to him?" Julia asked with a naughty smile. Listening to Julia, Xiaoyu blew her nose hardly.  
"I dot kno wat you are talkig about!" Xiaoyu said.  
"You can't fool me Ling Xiaoyu!" Julia said in a singing voice.  
"I'm not-.... oh ok, maybe I...! But that doesn't mean... And... Well... He...He... And I? I... Oooohhhh... You win. Yeah... I fancy him. Are you happy?!" Xiaoyu said giving up. Julia nodded happily.  
***  
"Hi Howarang." Jin said aproaching his Korean friend. But Jin quickly regreated his kindness when, Howarang, punched Jin on the face as soon as he saw Jin coming.  
"Why did you do that?!" Jin asked with an angry look.  
"Why did you let Xiaoyu and Julia leave later last night?! It's all your fault they had that fight!" Howarang yelled.  
"What fight?" Jin asked with panic in his heart.  
"Last night when they were going back, six men attacked Julia and Xiaoyu. They, both, are Tekken fighters but they are not machines, Jin. The men were stronger and you know what? The men were from your stupid grandfather's army. I saw their uniforms" Howarang exploded.  
"What?!" Jin asked feeling guilty. "How are them?"  
"You want to know how they are? You get your butt out of this house and go see them imediatly!" Howarang said still screaming and turning his back to Jin, he left. What have I done? Julia... Jin thought. I have to see them right away.  
***  
"Jin!" Julia said opening the front door. Jin quickly hugged Julia.  
"How are you?" Jin asked looking at the girl.  
"I'm better now you're here." Julia said with a rosy smile on her lips.  
"I'm sorry... I should have brought you here last night..." Jin asked.  
"Sshh... It was not your fault, ok? It could have happened to anybody." Julia assured.  
"Jiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!!" Xiaoyu called. "Hi! You came to see us? Hey... What do you have in your face? Did you got into a fight too?"  
"Hum... This is nothing, really." Jin said putting his hand on his hurt cheek.  
"How are you feeling, Ling?" Jin asked.  
"Who me? Oh just fine! You know how it works, a small street fight, some wounds, recover and ready for another street fight!" Xiaoyu said with an evil smile. "But next time I see those stupid mother f-  
"Ling!" Warned Julia.  
"Right! Next time I see those stupid pathetic guys! Is it fine now? I will break their faces into small pieces, because next time, I'll be ready!!!!!!" Xiaoyu said punching the air.  
"I hope there isn't a next time Ling!" Came Howarang's voice from behind. "The door was opening so I came in."  
"I see you followed my advice and showed up." He said to Jin noticing how close he was from Julia. "We all have to talk."  
They sat confortable on the couches.  
"Probably, you didn't notice, but I did... Those men you fought last night... They were from Heihachi Mishima's army." Howarang began.  
"Hihachi's army? What were they doing there?" Xiaoyu asked open mouth.  
"I guess, that's what Jin has to answer." Howarang said.  
"What?! How should I know?" Jin replied.  
"Doesn't the fact that he is your grandfather helps?" Howarang shot.  
"I've told you, I have nothing to do with Heihachi Mishima!" Jin said puzzled.  
"Oh sorry, my mistake to think that the fact that you are related to Heihachi helps to think that probably you know what he's up to!" Howarang said directly in a sarcastic voice.  
"What? Don't tell me... Now you think I knew what was going to happen to the girls last night?" Jin said in a deep voice. Julia could notice that his dark eyes were turning aggressive and his face was starting to contract.  
"I don't know! It's possible." Howarang said coldly.  
"C'mon, give me a break! Why would I do such a thing!?" Jin asked nervous about Howarang's affirmations.  
"I said I don't know, you tell us Jin!" Howarang acused.  
"Stop it you two!!!! You are not two children! Enough of acusations!" Julia yelled. "Probably, those men were just drunk or just wanted to hurt someone. They may be from Heihachi's army but that doesn't mean they were after us or they were sent by Heihachi. I'm not taking any conclusions yet. Things like that happen everytime, everywhere, so you two act like two adults and stop argueing like that!"  
"Way to go Julia!" Ling said applauding. "You know, she's right we should not take any strong conclusions yet, so it's over, move along!" With one last glare at each other Jin and Howarang left the girls.  
***  
"Ling! The phone is ringing!" Julia called. "Pick up, cos I can't! I'm making the luch! Ling! Ling where are you?! Ling! LING!!!!!"  
"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" Xiaoyu said running to the phone. "Hello?... Hi Howarang! How are you, it's been a weak since you don't appear .... Yeah, we are totally better! Julia can put a foot on the floor without hurting already! Ahh I'm just kidding, we are like new now! .... You do? That sounds great! .... Yeah I'll say it to Julia, ok? Thanks for calling and inviting! .... Yeah right! .... Ok, ok! .... Bye! See you later!"  
"Juuuliiiiiaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Xiaoyu called arriving at the kitchen. "What a good smell here! Anyway, Howarang called. He is picking us up from here. We are going out tonight! He says he knows a good place to spend the night. He said it was a pub."  
"Fine. I'll ask Jin to come too." Julia said.  
"Sure, maybe this time they speak without yelling at each other." Ling said.  
"C'mon they have to be friends... again?" Julia said placing the two porcelane japanese plates on the table.  
"Great, so it will be a Julia and Jin date and a Xiaoyu and Howarang date. Sound really good to me!" Xiaoyu said grinning.  
***  
"What are you going to wear for tonight?" Xiaoyu asked from her room. "Julia? Hey, I'm talking to you! I know you have the door of your room opened so you must be listening. Julia!" Xiaoyu left her room and walked towards Julia's. The door was closed, she opened it carefully. "Juli- aaaarrrrggghhhhh!!!!!!!!" the girls screamed.  
"For God's sake Xiaoyu! You scared me, I was opening the door when you appeard right in front of me!" Julia explained.  
"Yeah, the same here! Anyway! I wanted to know what you are going to wear tonight!" Xiaoyu said.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Julia said.  
"You first!" Xiaoyu said.  
"Well, I was thinking... since it's cold outside... Maybe my black trousers and my blue sweater with a shirt underneath. Of course and my silver belt. My black boots and the necklace you gave me." Julia said.  
"That sounds fine, I like your blue sweater..." Xiaoyu said. "I'm going to wear my dark blue dress, transparent tights and my brown boots.  
"You know, the classes start next Monday, so we have two more days to have fun..." Julia said.  
"Don't remind me of that."  
***  
"Julia! The door! Someone is knocking at the door! Open it cos I'm putting my make up! Julia!!!!!!" Xiaoyu called from the bathroom.  
"I'm coming!" Julia yelled. "Hi Jin! Come in please."  
"You look really beautiful!" Jin said looking at Julia.  
"Thank you! You're not bad either you know!" Julia said.  
"Is it Howarang?! Oh, it's you Jin..." Xiaoyu said.  
"Sorry I disappointed you that much." Jin said looking surprised at Ling.  
"Eheh, I dind't mean that... Sorry. It's just that-" But she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's Howarang! How do I look?" Xiaoyu asked. Julia said "You're great." Xiaoyu cleared her throat and opened the door.  
"Hi... Xiaoyu!!!!! You look really pretty!" Howarang said causing Xiaoyu to open her mouth speechless.  
"Great we can go now!" Julia said. "Xiaoyu? What's wrong?" Julia asked waving a hand in front of Xiaoyu's face.  
"Well, what can I say? I have this affects on women!" Howarang said with a bright smile.  
"Right, leave them shocked with your ugly face, huh?" Jin joked.  
"Hey, You-  
"Don't start you two! We're all here to have fun, now let's go." Julia said pulling Xiaoyu by her arm.  
They arrived at the "Karaoke" pub. It was almost full. Howarang greeted the security guards who let them enter.  
"It's cozy in here!" Xiaoyu noticed.  
"Let's dance!" Howarang said grabbing Xiaoyu's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.  
"You want to?" Asked Julia bitting her lower lip. Jin nodded and they, too, went to the dance floor where they danced slow and fast musics.  
"Night people! It's time for the Karaoke! So, who is going to be the first?" A voice annouced. One blond girl raised her hand and headed for the Karaoke machine. "Pure shores" was the song she had to sing.  
"Where's Ling?" Julia asked Howarang who was sitting on a chair of the table in which Jin and Julia were drinking "pepsi".  
"Oh, she went to the bathroom." Howarang said.  
"Hey guys, I'm here!" Ling said arriving. "Great pub this one Howarang!"  
"Yeah, I knew you would like it." Howarang said winking an eye to Xiaoyu who nodded grinning.  
"What are you guys up to?" Julia asked frowning an eyebrow.  
"Nothing!" Xiaoyu said looking away.  
"And now, a surprise! Julia Chang you are our guest to sing the next song in Karaoke!" The annoucement voice came again and a focus of light fell over Julia.  
"What?! No way!" Julia said glaring at Xiaoyu who was smiling.  
"Come on Julia, you can do it!" Xiaoyu encouraged her.  
"Oh I'll kill you Xiaoyu, I swer I will!" Julia said getting on her feet. Her knees trembleing as every step she gave. She could hear people applauding her. She picked the microphone and the song title appeard in the television: "Fly me to the moon". Great! I know this one! She thought. She started singing in a beautiful voice that made everybody stop and listen to her.  
  
Fly me to the moon, And let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand! In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
"She is good!" Howarang said out loud.  
  
Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true! In other words, I love you!  
  
When the song ended, Julia was applauded and cheered.  
  
"You see? It wasn't so bad!" Xiaoyu said smiling.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again! Oooooww... I need fresh air!" Julia said with her voice shaking and went outside. The night was cold and she felt like crying. She missed Michelle and her house back in America. That song made her remember her old days in America.  
  
"Are you ok?" Howarang asked putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Julia lied.  
  
"You know, you were really great with that song."  
  
"You think?" Julia asked.  
  
"I'm sure." Howarang said leaning his head to Julia's. She felt his warm lips pressing hers in a soft kiss. She quickly pulled back.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Howarang asked, his light eyes looking at her astonished face.  
  
"Howarang... The thing is, that I see you as friend... A very good friend in fact... So, please... Don't try to be more than that. Please..." Julia said almost in a whisper, avoiding his eyes. She passed by him looking at her feet and went back inside.  
  
"I'm not feeling well..." Xiaoyu said when Julia came back to the table where they were. Howarang arrived at the table too.  
  
"If... you want to, I can walk you home. I want to go too..." Howarang said avoiding Julia's eyes.  
  
"I would appreciate it Howarang, thank you." Xiaoyu said. And they left Jin and Julia. 


	7. An agitated night Back to college

Chapter 7 An agitated night / Back to college  
"Jin, can I ask you a favour...?" Julia asked looking at the end of the street they were passing.  
"Sure, go ahead." Jin said.  
"Can I spend this night in your house? I don't feel like coming home..." Julia confessed.  
"Of course you can, but why? It's not because of what Ling did, is it?" Jin asked amazed.  
"No..." Julia muttered bursting into tears.  
"Julia, what's wrong?" Jin asked putting his arm around her shoulders. She just kept crying softly. Jin knew words would screw everything that moment so he just kept the things has they were and they slowly walked to Jin's house.  
***  
Julia woke up the next morning and looked around. Where am I? She thought. Running her fingers in the bed she felt something, or someone. She turned to where she was touching. Jin's shoulder? Jin?! What am I doing in bed with Jin? Only wearing my underwear and one small white shirt?! Oh my god, what have I done? She kept asking horrifyed. Jin moved and quickly Julia got out of the bed. Jin woke up and looked sleepy at Julia.  
"Hummm...????" He muttered.  
"What happened between us last night???!!!!" Julia asked still looking at Jin horrifyed.  
"What? You don't remember?" Jin asked with a hoarsed voice.  
"What do you mean I don't remember? Oh my God... we didn't... you know..." Julia asked panicing.  
"What?!" Jin laughed.  
"You know... do..." Julia said with her face totally red.  
"So you don't remember..." Jin said smiling.  
"Hoe... I can't believe you, no... I would remember if we... you know what!" Julia said, her voice shaking.  
"Relax!" Jin said laughing. "Nothing happened! You just said to me to stay here with you, because you didn't want to stay alone... That's all!  
"Is that true?!" Julia asked.  
"Of course it is! I'm not a freak girl abuser!" Jin explained.  
"On that case... I HATE YOU! You gave me quite a scare back then! Damn it Jin! I almost thought that we..." Julia shot at him.  
"Eheheheheh. Aaahh... How are you feeling anyway?" Jin asked still laughing.  
"I'm fine, why? That wasn't funny, Jin Kazama!" Julia said dressing her clothes.  
"Wooooo... The terrifying "Jin Kazama"!You should have seen your face...!!!!!" Jin said grinning.  
"Quit it!" Julia said putting her boots on.  
"Ok, ok!" Jin said giving up. "Do you need any help, sweetheart?"  
"Jin!" Said an angry Julia.  
***  
"Thanks for bringing me home!" Julia said agressively to Jin.  
"Ah come on! You're not going to stay angry on me, will you?" Jin asked.  
"I don't know!" Julia said with a superiority look.  
"Julia? Look... I'm sorry. Does that help?" Jin asked.  
"Hum... Yes!" Julia said giving a quick kiss on Jin's lips and started running to the door. She waved a hand at Jin and entered. She leant against the dark wooden door and gave an heavy sigh. Smiling she walked into the house.  
"Bye..." Howarang said passing by Julia.  
"Howarang? What are you doing here?" Julia asked, but Howarang was opening the door and saying nothing he left. Julia shrugged her shoulders and walked away.  
"Xiaoyu? Are you here?" Julia asked opening Xiaoyu's room door.  
"'morning Howarang..." Xiaoyu said from under her sheets.  
"Sorry to warn you that I'm not Howarang, but Julia!" Julia said grinning. Xiaoyu sat on her bed and looking around, she saw Julia looking at her. "Very well girl, what was Howarang doing here?"  
"Where is he?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"He left when I arrived." Julia said sadly.  
"Ah, I see... He told me about you..." Xiaoyu explained.  
"Really?! He did?" Julia asked thoughtful.  
"Anyway, let me take a bath first, ok?" Xiaoyu said getting up.  
***  
"Can you tell me now, what happenend last night between you and Howarang?" Julia asked her friend.  
"Well, there's nothing much to say, he slept here-  
"You slept with Howarang????!!!!!!" Julia asked, open mouth.  
"NO! Who do you think I am?! The boy was hurt because of you!" Xiaoyu said. "He said he could stay with me till you got home. But he was in the living room all the time and I was in my bedroom sleeping. Now that I mention it, Where the hell were you?"  
"Me?! Owww, I was with Jin." Julia said blushing. Xiaoyu gave her an "Go on" look.  
"Well, I slept in his house, I asked him if I could." Julia explained.  
"Don't tell me you were mad at me!?" Xiaoyu asked confused.  
"Well, I'm a very shy person! You shouldn't have done that!" Julia said with an innocent look. "But no, it wasn't because of that, that I slept in his house. I was just feeling a little confused... I needed Jin around me..."  
"Hum. I see... Ok, now that we've talked about it. Classes start tomorrow. We must buy the things we need, ok?" Xiaoyu said.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up Xiaoyu!!!!!!" Julia yelled. "Were going to be late!"  
"Late for what!?" Xiaoyu asked sleepy.  
"News flash! We have college!!!!! Come on hurry up!!!!" Julia said dressing her white shirt. Xiaoyu slowly got up and started dressing.  
They passed the college gates running fast and headed to their class room.  
"Ah, miss Chang and miss Ling! Late, right in the first class after Christmas holidays! Well, take a seat. Julia looked aroud and saw two empty chairs next to Jin. They said "Hi!" to him. Julia sat next to him and Xiaoyu sat next to Julia.  
"Howarang is not here yet." Whispered Xiaoyu.  
"He's always like that. I'm sure he will be here any minute." Julia assured Xiaoyu.  
"Sorry I'm late! May I come in?" Howarang asked politely.  
"You see? Here he is." Julia said.  
"Come in, come in, mister Howarang have a seat now." The teacher said. Howarang looked at Julia but quickly he looked away.  
"Finally! I thought the teacher would never stop talking about the new semestre." Xiaoyu said listening to the bell.  
"Howarang, I think we have to talk." Julia said to Howarang who was getting up from his chair.  
"Sorry, I can't right now, I have to get to my locker to get the books I left there when I arrived and I'm really in a hurry right now, so maybe another time, ok? Bye then..." Howarang said.  
"Sorry about that." Xiaoyu said putting a hand on Julia's shoulder.  
"He will have to speak with me sometime..." Julia said. The bell to the other lesson rang and they had to go to English.  
***  
"Please Howarang, we have to talk!" Julia asked Howarang at end of the classes.  
"Look... ok!" Howarang sighed. "Let's go to my place.  
***  
"Well, this is my house." Howarang said opening the front door.  
"Howarang... about the other night..." Julia started.  
"I was really stupid. Julia, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that... I understand you only see me as a friend, and if that's what you want, that's what I will be. A friend. But I just want you to know that I'll be always here for you. You can count on me for everything you need." Howarang said.  
"Thank you Howarang." Julia said hugging him. He hugged her back. "You can count on me for everything too..."  
"Just tell me one thing." Howarang asked.  
"Sure. Anything." Julia said.  
"Where did you spent that night?" Howarang asked already knowing the answer but still asked it.  
"Jin's house." Julia answered. 


	8. Feelings

Chapter 8 Feelings HI! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry about the ages problem...You are really right about that, come to think of that it didn't make much sense like the other way, huh?, I corrected it in time, no? Oh well... life goes on... Keep sending reviews, please! And, again, thank you! ^_^  
  
"Jin, thank you for the lovely dinner!" Julia said finishing her rice.  
"Well... I was kind of feeling a little bad because of the other night!" Jin said looking innocent.  
"Really?! Is this dinner just because of that night?" Julia asked.  
"Well... Of course not! You want the list of why I invited you for this dinner?" Jin asked.  
"Yeah, I want to know!" Julia said smiling.  
"Ok. One, because of that night incident. Two, I like your company. Three, you are, like, my best friend in the world. Four, I know you like sushi. Five, Xiaoyu is with Howarang. And six, I think... I'm in-" But Jin was interrupted by the phone that started ringing. "Excuse me."  
"Jin Kazama speaking." Jin said picking the phone. "Hi Xiaoyu. ... Yeah I'm with Julia. ... Ok, I'll give her the message. ... Ok, don't worry, bye!"  
"Xiaoyu? What did she want?" Julia asked from the table.  
"Yeah... She said she was going to be late and for you to not worry with her, she was with Howarang." Jin informed.  
"Speaking of Howarang... What's wrong between you and him?" Julia asked seriously.  
"What do you mean?" Jin asked.  
"I noticed you were friends after the tournament, but now, you can't see each other!" Julia said puzzled.  
"Who told you we were friends in the tournament?" Jin asked surprised.  
"Well, you two were speaking like you were friends... But suddenly you are like that, mad at each other..." Julia said.  
"I thought we were becoming friends, but things change! I guess, this thing, between me and him, you will never understand it!" Jin said looking away.  
"I think you should talk to him. Believe me, it's not that hard!" Julia said remembering the talk she had with him. "Howarang... He is a good friend and you are losing a lot by not talking with him."  
"I talk with him!" Jin replied.  
"Yeah right! "Leave them shocked with your ugly face?" "Hey you-" "I don't know, you tell us Jin!" Ple-e-e-a-se!" Julia said mimiking their talks.  
"Well... That were speeches we said!" Jin said.  
"Come on, I'm serious here!" Julia said with a giggle.  
"I can see that!" Jin said smiling.  
"Look... Just try to talk with him about that. Do me this favour." Julia requested in a heavy sigh.  
"Fine. I'll try!" Jin finally agreeded. "You know? You really know how to convice people."  
"It's a gift I have." Julia said smiling.  
***  
"What?! This time?!" Jin asked hearing the door bell.  
"Are you expecting someone?" Julia said sitting on the couch. Jin shrugged his shoulders heading for the door.  
"Jin!"  
"Steve?" Jin asked frowning.  
"Jin! You have got to tell me how is Howarang!" Steve asked, entering Jin's house quickly, with a nervous look on his face.  
"Well... Come in..." Jin said.  
"Hi Julia! Look Jin, the thing is- Julia!? How did you get in?" Steve asked astonished.  
"I... was already here." Julia said.  
"Right! Anyway, can I sit down? Thanks!" Steve said sitting on the couch next to Julia.  
"Steve! Calm down please!" Julia said fast. Steve started breathing heavily.  
"Now, slow-w-ly, tell us what happened." Julia asked.  
"I... received... an anonymous letter telling me to come to Japan because Howarang was really hurt due to an accident!" Steve explained to his surprised friends.  
"Howarang? Howarang is fine! Why the hell did someone write a stupid letter like that?!" Jin asked puzzled.  
"Howarang is fine? So, what on Earth am I doing here!?"Steve yelled.  
"Something is really weird here..." Julia said thoughtful.  
"Guys I'm really tired... Jin, do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Steve asked.  
"Not at all, the house is big!" Jin said. "Julia, you better sleep here tonight too..."  
***  
"Juuuuuliaaaa!!!!!!!" Xiaoyu yelled watching her friend arriving. "You slept again in Jin's house... You nasty girl!"  
"Hey! Nothing happened between me and Jin is that clear?" Julia said in a bad mood.  
"Ok! Look we have-  
"Nothing happened because we were interrupted!" Julia started.  
"Good for you, now, we have-  
"By Steve! Yeeessss, Steve appeared! The poor guy... Someone just made him a very bad joke!" Julia continued.  
"Julia! Christie Monteiro is here!" Xiaoyu said finally, holding Julia's arms. And then looking behind Xiaoyu, Julia saw Christie who waved at her.  
"I'm afraid I was the one who made that very bad joke on Steve..." Christie appologized.  
"What?! Why would you do that, Christie?" Julia asked frowning.  
"I will be direct. I love him! But I know that if he knew it was me writting to him, you know, to meet him, he would ignore me because of Nina... So, I made up that awful excuse. Catching a plane to Japan, I came to ask you some help with this." Christie explained. "I'm feeling so bad!"  
"Well, first of all... Why sending him to Japan? You could have just asked!" Julia said.  
"I know... But, I missed you... So I thought coming here, I could visit you and ask for your help. And... I'm going to continue my studies here in Japan..." Christie said.  
"Second of all... That was a really bad excuse!" Julia said.  
"I know... But I didn't know what else to do..." Christie said in a low voice.  
"Third of all... Bringing him to Japan to confess your love?!" Julia asked.  
"Hey Julia! You're not helping..." Xiaoyu intervened.  
***  
"I still don't get it!" Steve said to a serious Jin. "Why?!"  
"We'll figure something out!" Howarang said. "I mean... Me? In an accident? No way!"  
"We thought you could help us with this..." Jin said lowering his voice as he speak.  
"I can't help you... I have no idea who wrote this." Howarang said giving the letter back to Steve.  
"Thanks anyway..." Steve said with his head down.  
"Wait a minute... Maybe it was Nina! You know, trying to contact you... But she couldn't say the truth, and now, she's out here in Japan. Spying on you..." Howarang said smiling evily.  
"C'mon Howarang! Give me a break!" Steve said.  
"Or maybe, the letter was to another Steve, and that was another Howarang!" Jin joked.  
"Aaahhh! This is serious guys! Don't do that!" Steve continued.  
"No! It was his evil twin, making fun of you!" Howarang laughed. The phone rang and Howarang left to answer it.  
"You shouldn't make fun of this! It really scared me!" Steve said.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will end up fine!" Jin assured Steve.  
"It was Julia... She needs to speak with you Jin..." Howarang said sadly.  
***  
"So, basically, Christie made that because she wanted to catch Steve's attention... Well, she sure won that!" Jin said surprised after Julia explained him the whole story about Christie.  
"Yeah... What do you think about it? Do you think Christie has some chances with Steve?" Julia asked.  
"I don't know... After all he has a crush on Nina..." Jin said. "But she doesn't give a damn about him..."  
"So she has a chance with him!" Julia said smiling.  
"Maybe, a tiny one..." Jin said.  
"But still... It is a chance!" Julia said enthusiastically.  
"Maybe, but don't got too much hopes! I'll speak with him!" Jin said.  
"Right! But don't let him know it was Christie!" Julia warned. "At least, not yet, ok?" Jin nodded.  
***  
"See you after classes!" Xiaoyu said waving a hand at Julia and she left with Christie. Julia walked through the corridors.  
"Hi Julia!" Jin said aproaching Julia.  
"Hi! So, did you talk with Steve?" Julia asked quickly.  
"Yeah... I asked him his feelings for Nina... Can you believe it?! Two boys talking about their feelings!" Jin said frustrated.  
"Woooo. Can't be good...!" Julia said smiling.  
"Anyway! He said his crush on Nina is getting weaker everyday." Jin said.  
"I see... Go on." Julia asked.  
"Hum... That's all." Jin said.  
"You only talked about that?" Julia asked winking.  
"I had to go easy on that subject!" Jin replied.  
"Right. So, Christie really has one chance with him! I'm so happy for her!" Julia said jumping. She kissed Jin's cheek. "Thank you for your help!"  
"We have to go to class." Jin warned blushing and listening to the bell.  
***  
"Come in, Howarang, Jin is trainning right now..." Steve said to Howarang.  
"His trainning can wait!" Howarang said heading to Jin's trainning room.  
"Jin!" Howarang called, making Jin stop his trainning.  
"Howarang?! What are you doing here?!" Jin asked.  
"I came to talk with you."  
"Sure, let's go to the living room." Jin leaded their way.  
"I'm here to warn you that Julia is the most wonderful person I have ever met. Probably, you already know it..." Howarang began. "And I want you to know that I love her. As a friend and more than that! But, I've lost. Jin Kazama, if anything happens to her, You'll have to deal with me. So for your sake and Julia's sake, be good to her. Another thing you must know, is that I won't move away from her. I'll always be there for everything she needs, even if only as a friend."  
"... I-  
"Is that clear Jin?" Howarang asked at the frowned Jin.  
"Y... Yes, but you didn't have to warn me like that. You know I would never hurt Julia. Don't worry Howarang. She is safe with me... And with you near by." Jin said truthfully.  
"Hum. Fine. That's all I had to say." Howarang concluded turning his back to Jin.  
"Howarang?" Jin called making Howarang stop, not looking at Jin. " Thank you."  
Howarang smiled and walked away.  
"I couldn't stop over hearing..." Steve said seriously. "I hope you're not mad at me."  
"Don't worry." Jin said.  
"I guess it took a lot of courage for Howarang to say those things. He really loves Julia..." Steve said avoiding Jin's stare.  
"Yeah..." Jin agreeded.  
"I hope he'll find someone who loves him like he loves Julia." Steve said.  
"You know what? He has already found that person." Jin said smiling.  
***  
"Why don't you try to speak with him?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"You think I should?" Christie asked.  
"Believe me Christie, talk with him or he will go back to America without knowing a thing." Julia afirmed.  
"I just don't have the courage..." Christie said.  
"Christie, you must only regreat what you haven't done. So, tell him how you feel, I'm sure it won't be in vain." Xiaoyu adviced her friend.  
"You know what? I'm gonna do it! I'll tell him how I feel!" Christie said determined.  
***  
"I can't do it! Look I'm sweating already..." Christie said being dragged by Xiaoyu and Julia.  
"Come on, of course you can do it! He must be waiting by now!" Xiaoyu said encouraging Christie.  
"Just be yourself and most of all, be true." Julia adviced.  
"Oh! There he is!" Christie said looking at the blond man sitting on a chair of the park where they were supposed to be meeting. "My stomach is hurting!"  
"It's called nerves... Now go and good luck!" Xiaoyu wished smiling along with Julia. They watched Christie walking towards Steve.  
"They look sooooo cute together!" Xiaoyu said grinning.  
"Yeah... I hope things work out for them." Julia said thoughtful. They left the love birds alone and started walking.  
"How are the things going between you and Jin?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"Fine... I guess." Julia answered blushing.  
"Fine? There was a dinner and two nights spent in his house and all you can say is "fine."? Xiaoyu said.  
"Yeah! I've told you I want to go slowly with this relationship." Julia said.  
"Ling? You seem to be spending some time with Howarang nowadays. Can you tell me how he is about me...?" Julia asked.  
"He's recovering... But he still talks a lot about you. It won't be easy for him to forget you." Xiaoyu said.  
"Xiaoyu! I don't want him to forget me!" Julia said puzzled.  
"I know! I meant forget you in the "true love" way." Xiaoyu explained. "He keeps telling me he'll be always with you, protecting you, as a friend."  
"I'm truly happy to have Howarang as a friend..." Julia said.  
"I understand." Xiaoyu said lowering her head. "But, I'll make him , you know, love me. It will take time, but I hope he falls in love with me."  
"I'm sure he will!" Julia assured her hoping friend.  
***  
Julia punched the air, kicked the air and made powerful combos for her practise. I won't be weak anymore! If anything like the other night happens again, I won't depend on others help. Because I'm a tekken fighter, I will be stronger. I will not let Howarang and Jin down again. I promise! Julia thought during her night practise.  
"Julia?" She heard a voice calling. It was Christie on the door. "Sorry to interrupt you."  
"It's ok! I was finishing it anyway." Julia said. "Is everything alright? How was it with Steve?"  
"I... And he..." Christie started with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh Christie... I'm sorry." Julia said hugging Christie.  
"No... You see... He understood it very well." Christie said with a giggle. "He said I must be really in love with him to make a thing like that. I gave him quite a scare. We kissed!"  
"Really?!" Julia asked surprised. "Because when I saw you with tears in your eyes, I thought the worst..."  
"No, they were happy tears." Christie explained. "Thank you so much for your help. If it wasn't for you and Xiaoyu... I would be probably sighing and crying around there. Thank you!"  
"I'm so happy for you!" Julia said smiling.  
"He says he will stay here with me, in Japan. I'm so happy!" Christie said giggling. "Wait till Xiaoyu knows it!"  
***  
"I can see that everything worked for them!" Jin said to Julia, watching Christie and Steve kissing as they walked into the college corridors.  
"She was so happy when she got home last night!" Julia said looking at Jin.  
"Say Julia... Do you want to have lunch with me?" Jin asked. Julia nodded. They left the college huge building and headed to Jin's house since thay were not going to have classes the rest of the day.  
***  
"Howarang is here!" Xiaoyu said, informing Julia who came running from upstairs.  
"Howarang! Great having you here!" Julia greeted  
"Great seeing you again!" Howarang said.  
"I'll leave you two alone..." Xiaoyu said walking to her room.  
"So... You've been busy, huh?" Howarang asked.  
"Yeah well, tests!" Julia said smiling.  
"Ok, this is getting strange! Can we stop with these shy looks?" Howarang asked causing a laugh to iluminate Julia's face.  
"Can't help them!" Julia said. "You're making me act like this!"  
"Really?! Am I?" Howarang asked smiling. "Good!"  
"Hey, do you want to drink something?" Julia asked.  
"Yeah... Maybe a beer or two." Howarang said. Julia stared at him suspiciously. "Hey, I'm kidding! I'll have an orange juice."  
"That's more like it!" Julia said smiling.  
"I like when you care about me." Howarang confessed it.  
"I always will!" Julia assured Howarang.  
***  
"Why are you crying?!" Jin asked putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"It's a stupid thing! Never mind..." Julia said, sobbing.  
"Come on, maybe I can help you..." Jin offered watching her tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"I phoned Michelle. She just hurried me up. It seemed like she didn't want to speak with me..." Julia explained. "This may look really stupid for you... The way I'm crying about that, but I thought she would be glad to hear about me."  
  
"It's not stupid! I'm sure she has a great reason for doing that!" Jin said cheering her up.  
"I don't know..." Julia said.  
"Maybe she is preparing some kind of surprise for you. You'll see." Jin said. Julia looked at his eyes through her wet ones. She leaned towards Jin and he leaned towards Julia. They felt each other lips open into a warm and sweet kiss. 


	9. Julia's thoughts

Chapter 9  
  
Julia's thoughts  
  
"Are you serious?!" Xiaoyu asked opening her eyes in surprise.  
"Yes..." Julia said smiling shyly.  
"But that's wonderful! You and Jin!" Xiaoyu said.  
"Yeah..." Julia sighed.  
"Why are you with that sad face?! You and Jin are now together. Oh my god! Did he try to..." Xiaoyu continued.  
"No! God, no! It's nothing, don't worry." Julia said.  
"I hate it when you say "it's nothing". I know there's a problem and you keep it for yourself..." Xiaoyu said.  
"But, you don't have to know this one... It's nothing special, really, ok?" Julia said.  
"Ok..." Xiaoyu replied.  
"Now, it's only you missing Xiaoyu! With Howarang I mean!" Christie said looking at Xiaoyu who looked at the floor.  
"I don't know... Things are quite difficult for me..." Xiaoyu said lowering her voice.  
"What are you saying? What happened to the Xiaoyu who told me she was not giving up?! The Xiaoyu who told me she would make Howarang fall for her even if it take some time?!" Julia said. Xiaoyu looked at her and smiled.  
***  
"Xiaoyu told me about you and Jin." Howarang told Julia while they were walking to college.  
"Aaahhh... Yeah." Julia said embarassed.  
"You don't have to be like that, I'm glad you two are together." Howarang said.  
"Seriously?" Julia said.  
"Yeah I'm serious." Howarang said not smiling.  
"Hum... Thank you!" Julia said.  
"No problem!" Howarang said.  
"Ah Howarang. I might be needing one of your advices..." Julia whispered.  
"Ok. My house at seven p.m. Ok?" Howarang suggested. Julia nodded and kissed his cheek.  
***  
"At eight in my house?" Jin asked kissing Julia on the lips.  
"Sure!" Julia said. "Can't wait!"  
"Great, because I have a surprise for you." Jin said smiling.  
"Really? I love surprises!" Julia said.  
"Then, you'll love this one!" Jin said.  
***  
"Hi! So, what can I do for you?" Howarang asked sitting on the couch with Julia.  
"Right. So, there's this girl. She is deeply in love with a boy that just had an heartbreak. But the boy is recovering very well and he really likes the company of the girl who loves him. But, she doesn't know his feelings for her, what should she do? I mean, is it too soon for her to confess?" Julia explained trying to sound serious and discreet.  
"Hum... I see... Well it depends on the situations. On this case, the boy had an heartbreak... but he finds a girl who is there for him, to give him courage to continue. Suppose he starts to fall in love with her but he didn't forget the love he had for the other girl... Well I think the girl friend should let him know about her feelings for the boy." Howarang said thoughtful. "I mean, with that confession, the boy would know that there's a girl out there who loves him properly."  
"Wow! I am shocked!" Julia started. "You really know about this kind of stuff."  
"I learned from the best! Anyway, are these guys anyone I know?" Howarang asked.  
"You know them more than you think." Julia said grinning. Howarang stoped to think for one moment.  
"Listen I have to go now. Jin's waiting for me." Julia said. "Thank you for another one of your wonderful advices!" They said goodbye and Julia headed for Jin's house.  
Jin... I love him... Funny, Some time ago I was afraid of saying these words, but now that I'm with Jin, I can say them, I can think that way without refuse. I'm so lucky to have a person like Jin in my life. I thought love would never knock on my door, but I was so wrong... His cold, but yet gentle, eyes say so much when I'm with him. I know that with him, I'm safe and protected. I love him... These are just words, I know, and they can't describe the way I feel about him, but I'm glad that these words can make a person feels like she's loved. It takes a simple I love you to see how deep a person is in love even if the words can't feel the way we feel, they can be felt by the way we say them. My only wish right now, is just to stay with Jin, and love him and be loved in return by the man that made my life colourful.  
Howarang, one of my best friends, I'm glad him and Xiaoyu are getting close. I love him so much too, not in the way I love Jin, of course. He deserves a person like Xiaoyu, another one of my best friends, she is so innocent and kind. I hope Howarang notices the lovely person Xiaoyu is. I'm so glad to have friends like them, they are always close to me, they are always worried about me, they care so much, that sometimes I don't know if I'm being a good friend. Sometimes... I don't know if I'm giving them enough...  
Michelle, my sister... I know she has much more to think about right now, It was stupid of me to think she didn't want to talk with me. I still remember the times we spent playing around our house, when we were childreen... Time passes so fast that it scares me...  
Christie and Steve... They look so perfect together. First, I thought they were just colleagues, but now that I know them better, I can now say, they are my friends. They are real friends.  
So to everyone... Jin, Howarang, Xiaoyu, Michelle, Christie, Steve... Thank you! I know you can't hear me, but I know you can feel me... Like I feel you... Julia thought on her way to Jin's house.  
  
***  
"Hi Jin!" Julia said hugging and kissing him passionatly.  
"Come on in!" Jin invited. "Close your eyes."  
"Why?" Julia asked.  
"Just close. Trust me." Jin said putting his hand on Julia's eyes. She smiled. Jin leaded the way by taking her hand. She walked through Jin's house and then they stopped. "You can open now."  
Julia opened her eyes and saw Michelle smiling at her.  
"Michelle!" Julia called with tears appearing in her eyes. "How did you...?" Julia stopped and hugged her tightly.  
"I spoke with Jin." Michelle explained.  
"How did you know Jin's number?" Julia asked still hugging Michelle.  
"Xiaoyu. She phoned me. The day you called, I was leaving to catch the plane, that's why I had to hurry you. I'm sorry." Michelle said.  
"It doesn't matter now, I missed you so much!" Julia said crying with happiness. "How long are you staying?"  
"I'll leave tomorrow at night..." Michelle said.  
"But why?! So soon..." Julia said.  
"I have to..." Michelle said sadly.  
"I understand..." Julia said.  
"Do you want to come with me?" Michelle asked. Julia parted from their embrance.  
"Don't ask me that! You know I want to, but I won't go... Michelle, my life is here." Julia explained looking at Jin.  
"I see... That's ok." Michelle understood smiling faintly.  
***  
"Thank you so much for talking with Michelle." Julia said to Xiaoyu.  
"I knew you would like the surprise. So, surprise!" Xiaoyu said giggling. "Hi, Michelle."  
"Hi Xiaoyu. How are you?" Michelle asked.  
"Fine. Oh, this is Christie Monteiro." Xiaoyu introduced.  
"Nice to meet you!" Christie said smiling.  
"It's nice to meet you too!" Michelle said kindly.  
***  
Michelle is here, and I'm not dreaming... It was all planned by my friends... I love them so much! She will leave tomorrow, but I don't mind. I saw her after so long. And just for seeing her, I'm happy and relaxed. Julia thought laying on her bed. Flashback  
"Michelle wait!" Julia said running after her sister. She was running so fast that she didn't see the small rock in front of her. She tripped on the rock and fell onto the ground. Starting to cry, she called her sister.  
"Julia, are you hurt?" Michelle asked her small sister.  
"My knee..." Julia replied watching her knee bleeding. "It's hurting me!"  
"No, don't cry... Hum, let's see. Oh pain! Go away!" Michelle exclaimed. She took a tissue out of her pocket and started cleaning Julia's bleeding knee. "Is it getting better?"  
"Yes!" Julia said laughing. End of flashback  
Everything changes so fast... Julia thought and she fell asleep softly.  
***  
"Bye Michelle." Xiaoyu said sadly.  
"Good bye Xiaoyu. It was nice seeing you again." Michelle said.  
"Bye..." Christie said.  
"Good bye Christie." Michelle said.  
Why do the goodbyes have to be so hard to bare...? Don't go Michelle! No, I'm being selfish... She has to go back to her life like I have to stay here with mine... I'll miss you Michelle... Julia thought hugging Michelle.  
"I'm going to miss you... Julia." Michelle said. Tears started to fall from Julia's eyes.  
"I'll miss you too..." Julia said with her voice shaking.  
"Don't be like that... We'll see each other another day... This is not a forever goodbye." Michelle cheered Julia.  
"I know..." Julia said.  
"Bye Jin, Steve and Howarang." Michelle said. The boys waved a goodbye smiling. Michelle left leaving Julia with a sigh of sadness. Jin put his arms around her waist and she hugged him back.  
"It's ok..." Jin whispered.  
"Promise you won't leave me..." Julia whispered in his ear.  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you." Jin said.  
"Promise it to me." Julia said.  
"I promise." Jin said. Thank you Jin for being here with me. I wish this moment would never end. Julia thought hoping that Jin could read her mind.  
"Well... I didn't want to interrupted this lovely moment, but are you thinking of having dinner? Because I could eat something right now..." Xiaoyu asked clearing her throat. Julia and Jin looked at her and smiled.  
"What about pizza?" Steve suggested.  
"Sounds fine to me!" Christie said kissing Steve.  
"I'll place the dinner plates on the table!" Xiaoyu said running to the kitchen.  
"Ok, I'll order the pizzas!" Howarang said.  
At dinner, everybody talked and laughed together, having a great time between friends. I know Michelle left a while ago, but I can't help smiling and laughing... Come to think about it, Michelle didn't want me to cry for her. Like she said, it wasn't a forever goodbye. I'm glad everybody is here. Julia thought.  
"Hey Julia!" Howarang said interrupting her thoughts. "Smile girl!"  
"Sorry!" Julia said smiling at the Korean.  
"That's more like it!" Howarang said.  
"... And then, he said "What's the problem man?" and I said "Mind your own business!"" Julia heard Steve tell Christie his adventure.  
"Really?! What happened next?" Christie said amazed with her boyfriend.  
"Well... The man punched me on the face and I fell." Steve continued. Julia laughed along with the others. "Hey! Now we laugh, but that really hurt me that day. But then, I got up... and punched him back. Oooohhh it was a tough fight! But it was nothing that I couldn't help."  
"Let me guess, you ended up in the hospital!?" Howarang joked.  
"Hey! How did you know?" Steve said. The others looked at him. "I'm kidding you guys!"  
"Yeah right!" Jin said entering in the conversation.  
"It's serious! You think I would end up in hospital with just that fight? No way!" Steve said.  
"It was possible!" Xiaoyu said giggling.  
"Nah! Not with me!" Steve said smiling.  
"I know... You're very brave." Christie said touching Steve's cheek.  
"Aren't they cute?!" Howarang said.  
"The sweetest things I've ever seen." Jin said joking.  
***  
"Everyone is in bed right now..." Jin informed Julia who had sat in the wooden chair outside in the balcony.  
"Now we have the rest of the night for us..." Julia said smiling. I have to tell him, but what if it's too soon...? Julia thought looking at the darkened sky.  
"Jin..." Julia started. Come on, what can happen? Tell him... Don't be afraid of those words again. "Jin... I... want to say... I mean... I... I... well..."  
"Say it Julia, what's wrong?" Jin asked looking at her.  
"I... I love you!" Julia almost yelled. Jin looked at her. His smile disappeard. "I knew it... I'm sorry, I rushed the things didn't I? I screwed everything..."  
"Julia... I love you too." Jin said looking into her eyes. She quickly stood up and hugged him tightly. They kissed passionatly under the moonlight. If this is a dream, please don't wake me up... But I'm feeling Jin's heart, so this can't be a dream... Julia thought.  
  
Hi! I hope you're enjoying! What will happen to these lovely couples? And what about the Mishima army?! Remember? Lot of surprises coming! Keep reviewing, please!!!!!! *********** 


	10. Attacking again

Chapter 10  
  
Attacking again  
  
It was late that night, Julia knew she was not supposed to be in the streets that hour, but she was coming from Howarang's house. She had to go see him, but he wasn't at home and Xiaoyu staied in home with a bad fever, Christie staied with her to take care of her. Julia started walking faster, she was cold, scared and nervous. I'm almost there, keep walking. She kept saying to herself. But it had to happen... The same man from Mishima army who attacked her the other night appeard in front of her with two more guys behind.  
"Well, we meet again!" The ugly man said. Julia's heart started to beat faster.  
"Let me pass!" Julia said shaking.  
"You wish!" The man said with an evil smile crossing his face.  
"You won't be lucky this time. Let's get her!" The man ordered and they approached Julia. One of the men grabbed her arm and she pulled it away. Julia kicked the man who grabbed her in the head causing him to scream in pain. One other man punched her on the face, it hurt her but she didn't give up. I was weak the other night, but I won't be weak anymore! She thought. And her strengths grew stronger. For Jin, I won't be weak! Julia kept thinking. She punched and made kicking combos like she was possessed. She didn't care how much she was hurting the men. She just kept fighting with all she had. The men were bleeding like never, but Julia didn't mind. She kept fighting till the men fall on the ground and didn't get up. Tears started to fall from her eyes making her vision blurry.  
***  
"Hi Christie, may we come in?" Jin asked followed by Howarang and Steve.  
"Where's Julia?" Howarang asked. Christie looked at him shocked.  
"What happened?" Steve asked.  
"She... Left to see you, Howarang." Christie said shaking.  
"Shit!" Jin said running out of the house. The boys found Julia walking half way from home, bleeding from her mouth, barely wounded and crying. Jin ran to her and hugged her to confort Julia.  
"Julia..." Jin whispered.  
"Take... me home..." Julia begged. Jin lifted her in his strong arms and took her home. They laied Julia in her bed and she fell asleep.  
"How's Julia?" Xiaoyu asked in panic.  
"She will be fine." Jin said.  
"She left because of me... Our phone is broken, so she had to go to Howarang's house. Because I'm with this stupid fever!" Xiaoyu said shaking.  
  
"Xiaoyu, go back to bed, you're not feeling well." Christie said helping Xiaoyu to walk back to her room.  
"If I see those Mishima again! I swer I'll kill them all. I swer I will!" Howarang yelled furiously.  
"Why Julia? What did she did wrong to deserve that?!" Jin asked nervously.  
***  
Julia opened her eyes the next day. Iluminated by the morning sun light she quickly closed them again. She felt her right cheek hurt. Remembering what happened last night, she felt like crying again. Getting up, she left her room to find Jin walking in the corridor.  
"Julia!" Jin called running towards her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Not so well..." Julia answered feeling guilty.  
"What is hurting you?" Jin asked worried.  
"My conscience..." Julia said with tears back in her eyes. Jin hugged her tenderly.  
"Jin... I fought those men... I almost killed them... I don't know what got into me... I felt rage inside." Julia said crying and sobbing.  
"It was them or you, Julia..." Jin conforted. "Everyone of us would have done the same."  
"Why didn't they leave me alone?" Julia asked.  
"I don't know... But something is not right..." Jin said.  
***  
"That can't be a coincidence anymore..." Howarang said looking at Julia. "Those Mishima are up to something bad!"  
"We have to do something about that!" Steve said preocupied.  
"I'm so sorry Julia..." Xiaoyu said feeling bad.  
"It wasn't your fault Ling... Are you better now?" julia asked.  
"Don't worry about me..." Xiaoyu said. "You just worry about yourself now."  
"I'm not that hurt..." Julia whispered.  
"So, that means you really beat those asses... huh?" Xiaoyu asked smiling at her friend.  
"Yeah... I guess..." Julia replied.  
"Well, they deserved it! I wouldn't regreat it if I were you." Xiaoyu said.  
"My strenght overcame me..." Julia said with her head low.  
"Like Xiaoyu said, don't regreat what you've done, because you only did the best. Those men are the ones who should regreat what they've done!" Howarang said.  
"Yeah..." Julia finally agreeded.  
"Now, what are we going to do about those Mishima's soldiers?" Christie asked.  
"Let's see... Second time they attack Julia... But why?" Howarang asked. "How in hell did you piss off Heihachi?"  
"That's the thing! I didn't do anything to him!" Julia said wondering what he might have done to act like that in Heihachi.  
"Guess we'll just have to wait for one clue..." Steve said. Julia noticed that Jin was lost in his thoughts.  
***  
More two weeks passed since that night and they didn't hear about Mishima soldiers again. Julia was readingon her couch when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Nina!??" Julia asked seeing who was at the door.  
"Hi, Julia!" She said smiling.  
"Nina? What brought you here?" Julia asked surprised.  
"Steve!" Nina said. Oh no, here we go again.. Julia thought.  
"Who is it Juli-?" Christie asked stopping when she saw Nina.  
"Hi Christie, how are you?" Nina asked.  
"Hum... Fine..." Christie said shocked with the surprise Nina made.  
"Nina!?" Came Xiaoyu's voice from behind.  
"Ling! I'm back!" Nina said happily.  
"Great!" Xiaoyu said bored. "I mean, good... It's woderful having you here, we are all too happy, too excited and... happy!"  
"O...K..." Nina said. "I heard Steve is here in Japan, do you know where he is?"  
"Steve? No, we haven't seen him! Nope, he is not in Japan, noooooo, not here!" Christie said quickly.  
"Hi girls!" Steve said arriving at the door. "Hi Nina. ... Nina!?!?"  
"Steve! So, you are really in Japan!" Nina started. "But, Why?! Why did you come to Japan? I looked all over for you!"  
"Aahhh... Eh, eh, eh... Well... Hum... I'm here... yeah, I'm here, because, because..." Steve started not knowing what to say next.  
"There you are! Steve! You thought you were going to get away from the trainning? No way! Come on... We have to go practise" Howarang interrupted trying to sound like an actor in a movie.  
"You're practising with Howarang?!" Nina asked frowning.  
"I am?! I mean, of course I am!" Steve said. "And I have to go now! So... Bye!"  
"Wait Steve!!!!!" Nina called, but Steve was already running away from the girls who looked puzzled.  
"What was that all about?!" Nina asked. The three girls shrugged their shoulders trying not to laugh.  
***  
"What are you going to do now?" Jin asked laughing after Howarang told him what happened in Xiaoyu's house.  
"You girlie man!" Howarang joked.  
"You really like to make fun of me, don't you?!" Steve asked. "But, after all, it's me who has two girls after me!"  
"Yeah, you're a lucky man... Two Tekken girls fighting because of Stevie!" Howarang said laughing with Jin.  
"What am I going to do now?! I mean, I love Christie, but Nina?! I don't want to let her down, who knows what she may do!?" Steve said.  
"Tree words for you!" Howarang said. "You are toasted!"  
"C'mon, this is really embarrasing for Steve. We've got to help him Howarang." Jin said after a while of laughter.  
"Why don't you try the truth?!" Howarang said.  
"You think it would help?" Steve asked.  
"Try!" Jin said.  
***  
"Nina? We have to talk!" Steve began.  
"Good luck!" Howarang said from behind and leaving the two he went back to his friends who were watching Steve, trying to calm Christie.  
"I swer, if she tries to do something... I... I... Grrrrr!" Christie kept saying on and on.  
***  
"So, how was your conversation?" Howarang asked Steve.  
"She understood completely." Steve said smiling.  
"What?! She did?" Christie asked.  
"Yeah, I told her I loved you..." Steve continued. "She's going back to America."  
"By the way, Steve, be careful with your things from now on, because I don't want to fly again to Japan to give you another thing you left by mistake in my bag!" Nina said turning back. "Bye everybody! Nice seeing you again!"  
"What? She came here just to give you, your credit card?!" Christie asked looking at Steve's hand.  
"Well..." A red Steve said. The others just laughed. "I'm sorry...?"  
  
"Don't worry, dear. I understand!" Christie said kissing him softly.  
  
Hi! I felt a little bad about Steve, but the things worked out fine for him, huh? Anyway, keep sending reviews! Next chapter will be here soon! ************ 


	11. Forgiving

Chapter 11  
  
Forgiving  
  
Julia walked through Jin's house, calling softly for him, but he didn't appear, it was when she was ready to leave, that she heard someone's voice coming from Jin's trainning room. Julia changed her direction, to see if it was Jin talking. Openning carefully the door she peeped into the room. Her eyes almost jumped when she saw who was talking to Jin.  
"I love you because you're my grandson you know that! And now, that I need your help, I don't want you to refuse helping me." Heihachi, Jin's grandfather, said. Jin was in silence staring at the floor and squeezing his fists. Julia didn't need to hear anymore. Shocked she backed away hitting on a table with her back, causing one blue porcelane vase fell onto the floor.  
"Who's there?!" Julia heard Heihachi's strong voice. She started running away from Jin's house. Jin called her, running after his girlfriend but it was no use.  
"Don't follow me!" Julia yelled.  
"Please Julia! It's not what you think it is! Please, stop! Julia!" Jin begged not giving up following her.  
"Don't follow me!" She repeated running faster. Tears started falling from her eyes making it difficult for her to see where she was going. Jin was still running after her. She could hear his voice calling. Tripping over one rock, she fell to the ground and staied there with her hands covering her face, crying like she never cried before.  
"Julia..." She heard Jin. He touched her shoulder and she pulled back quickly. "At least let me explain..."  
"Explain what!?" She shot.  
"He wanted me to catch you... Now, look at me... Do you think I would help him? Do you think I would hurt you, or do anything terrible to you? Julia... You know I hate him." Jin asked.  
"Why does he wants to catch me?" Julia asked wondering if she could trust him or not.  
"I don't know... We didn't talk much."  
"Jin... Just leave me alone." Julia said getting up. "Please, leave me alone."  
"Julia, believe in me!"  
"I just need to stay alone right now..." She turned her back at him and started running again, not knowing where to go or what to do.  
I wish I could believe in him... I do believe in him, but I'm so confused right now... What can I do? What will be the right thing to do? He seemed sincere... His eyes seemed to be telling the truth... Julia thought walking down the streets. Arriving at one park, she sat on one bench and watched the sunset. I believe in him, yes, he wouldn't do anything to me... Because he loves me and I love him. Heihachi... That's the only one person in who I must never trust. It's not Jin's fault... but Heihachi. I must speak with Jin. But not right now.  
  
***  
"Where were you?! We were very worried about you!" Xiaoyu said. "Jin is been calling every five minutes!"  
"I'm tired..." And with that, Julia passed by Xioayu worried face and Christie. Laying on her bed, all she could think about was Jin. Someone knocked on the door. She didn't bother answering, so the door just opened and Howarang appeared.  
"Hey girl... Don't even try to tell me to leave, because I won't!" He started sitting next to Julia. "So... You want to tell me what happened?"  
"Not really..."  
"Hum... I see... And why is that?"  
"I don't want to speak about it, ok?" Julia said with tears rolling down her face.  
"Was it Jin?" Howarang asked. Julia remained in silence looking at the white ceiling above her. "So it was Jin... I warned him! I'll break his face! I swer I will."  
"No... It's not Jin's fault... It's Heihachi's." Julia whispered.  
"Heihachi?!" Howarang asked not believing in what he heard his friend say.  
"I heard him talking with Jin... Telling... Telling him that he was needing his help and he couldn't refuse helping him." Julia explained hardly. "Jin told me that he wouldn't do such a thing... And I believe in him. I know Jin would never hurt me."  
"You really think you can trust Jin after this?"  
"Howarang... I love him! I trust him already... Believing that he could help his grandfather when he told me he would never do it, it would mean that I didn't trust him, that I didn't love him when I know I do!" Julia confessed. "I just need to sleep right now, ok? Tomorrow, I'll speak with Jin..."  
"I don't feel like leaving you here on your own." Howarang said laying on the bed next to Julia who sat imediatly away from him.  
"Howarang, I don't think you should be here..." Julia felt her cheeks hot.  
"Why not?" The handsome Korean asked making himself confortable on the bed.  
"Because, I need to be alone right now..." Julia thought about Xiaoyu, what if she enters in Julia's room and sees her with Howarang like that? She couln't bare it. They were friends, that's true, but she wouldn't like to see Jin laying next to Xiaoyu and Christie on one bed. "Please Howarang..." But she was interrupted by a loud noise on the corridor. Soon, the door opened and Jin appeared to find Julia and Howarang on the bed. He looked at them for one moment and left closing the door behind him, without saying a word.  
"Jin! Wait!" She screamed running after him. "Please stop!" He turned and she could almost swear she had seen one flame in his right eye. His face was motionless. "We were just talking..."  
"Do you believe in me?" He asked in a deep strong voice that made Julia shiver. She looked away. "Do you believe in me or not?"  
"Of course I believe in you!" She yelled bursting into tears.  
"Then... I believe in you too." Jin said removing Julia's fringe from her brown eyes.  
"So, is everything fine between us?" Julia asked cleaning her wet eyes.  
"I don't know... I need some time." Jin whispered on her ear.  
"What do you mean some time?" Julia felt her voice vanishing as she spoke.  
"Don't worry..." He kissed her forehead tenderly and left. Julia stood there, staring at the place where Jin had been. Tears rolling down her face, her hands shaking. Why Jin?  
***  
"You heard?" She finally moved from where she was to find Howarang looking at her. He nodded. "Then... I need to ask you something."  
"Sure. Anything."  
"I want you to move away from me." Julia requested looking determined, causing the Korean to look at her in disbelief.  
"You must be kidding me!" He said but she looked at him seriously. "Why? No! I won't do it! Why? Tell me, why?"  
"Don't ask me why! I... I don't know how to answer..."She looked at the floor avoiding his eyes. "Please, do me this favour! Stay as far as you can get from me..."  
"What are you saying!? It's because of Jin, isn't it? You can't do that to me! I thought we were friends!"  
"We are friends, but... Please don't make it more difficult than it is" I'm sorry. She thought between the tears that kept falling.  
"No Julia! I can't... I-  
"Please. This is hard for me too, but that's how it's going to be from now on." Julia interrupted putting one finger on his lips. She could see Howarang's eyes filled with tears wanting to fall, but he held them with all his strenght realising how hard it was for him.  
"I won't move away from you..." He finally said, his voice shaking.  
"Please, It's the better thing to do for the three of us." Julia sighed.  
"Better?! There's nothing better in that for me!"He wondered what she meant when she said that.  
"So you can realise and appreciate what you have in front of your nose." Julia said thinking about Xiaoyu.  
"Julia... No."  
"I'm begging you."  
"Fine if that makes you happy..." He said giving up.  
It doesn't make me happy, but I'm doing it because of Jin... I'm sorry... Julika thought.  
"But first, I have to do something that if I don't do it right now I will regreat it forever." With that, Howarang grabbed Julia by the waist and pulled her close to him. Pressing his lips into Julia's, making their tongues "dance", they kissed. Howarang parted from their kiss and left the house with one last look over Julia's puzzled face.  
***  
The other day in college, Jin didn't meet Julia like they were used to meet. It seemed to her that Jin was avoiding her just like Howarang was, and that made her feel totally down. She watched Jin talking with his friends, looking at her sometimes but quickly looking away. Howarang was with Xiaoyu but he didn't dare to look at her. She noticed that Xiaoyu was next to him, asking him stuff be he just looked at her in complete silence.  
  
Flashback  
"Bye Jin, Steve and Howarang." Michelle said. The boys waved a goodbye smiling. Michelle left leaving Julia with a sigh of sadness. Jin put his arms around her waist and she hugged him back.  
"It's ok..." Jin whispered.  
"Promise you won't leave me..." Julia whispered in his ear.  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you." Jin said.  
"Promise it to me." Julia said.  
"I promise." Jin said. Thank you Jin for being here with me. I wish this moment would never end.  
***  
"Maybe... Howarang! I didn't know you give advice to people!" Julia joked.  
"Don't spread it around, ok?" Howarang said making suspicious expressions.  
"Don't worry about that, I won't tell anybody." Julia said with a laugh. "Howarang...? Are you leaving? Or are you staying here in Japan?"  
"Are you kidding me? I love it here in Japan! Why? Do you think you would get rid of me like that? No way girl!" Howarang said smiling.  
"I didn't mean that! I was wondering if you were going back to Korea, that's all..." Julia started. "It's just that I've lost so many friends like that... They always leave and they never write or say something and now that I'm getting along so well with you, I didn't want you to leave too..."  
"Julia, I'm not going anywhere, I promise I won't leave you." Howarang promised taking Julia's hand.  
End of flashback  
  
"Is something wrong?" She heard Christie ask from behind.  
"Everything is wrong..." Was the answer Julia gave her preocupied friend. Julia smiled effortly and walked to her lesson.  
  
At the end of the classes, Xiaoyu came to speak ith Julia.  
"I don't know what's wrong between you, Howarang and Jin but you are going to tell me, aren't you?" Xiaoyu asked breaking the silence between the two girls. Julia said nothing. "Aren't you?!"  
"Jin and I... Had a fight." Julia said although it wasn't true. She just felt she didn't want to talk about it.  
"Julia! You can tell me the truth!" Xiaoyu insisted. "I know you too well! And I know it's not that! So... the-truth-now, please."  
***  
"So, Jin, do you want to... I don't know, go out? Maybe a pub or something like that? Huh? What do you say? Huh?" Steve asked cheerful to a serious and thoughtful Jin.  
"I'm not in the mood to go out... Sorry." Jin muttered thinking about Julia. He couldn't have fun right now, not in the middle of the situation he was passing through.  
"Hey man... Wish I could help you. But, ah c'mon. You just spent two days without Julia and you are like that. Women! Can't live without them and can't live with them. But I know that everything will be fine for you, don't worry. So... You sure you don't want to go out? 'Cos it's a beautiful night to party!" Steve insisted knowing that it was useless. Minutes later Howarang knocked on the door for Jin's own surprise.  
"Get your coats! We're going out tonight!" He called.  
"I won't go anywhere!!!!!" Jin yelled from the couch. Howarang approached him and grabbed his arm forcing Jin to get up. "No! I thought you didn't like me!"  
"And I don't! In fact, I hate you Kazama! But I'm not staying home tonight and neither are you two. So move your butts and get out of this damn house!" Howarang yelled.  
Walking, or being dragged, down the streets Jin could only think about Julia. What would she think if she knew he was having fun when they were having some problems in their relationship? It was then, that he heard Julia's voice telling Xiaoyu and Christie that she wanted to go back. Julia noticed the boys too and the love birds looked at each other.  
"Hey! Where on Earth are you going?!" Jin asked noticing his friends leaving him behind with Julia.  
"Where do you think we're going?! Have fun of course!" Steve replied. "Bye!"  
"Jin..." Julia started avoiding his deep brown eyes.  
"They did it on purpose! I can't believe it!" Jin wondered out loud.  
"If you want to, I can go. Obviously, this wasn't a good idea." Julia said.  
"No please. Stay. I'm sorry." Jin asked feeling guilty. He looked at her for some long moments and in silence Julia started smiling remembering the good memories she had had with him. Getting close, Jin touched Julia's soft hand, making the girl shiver lightly. "Will you ever forgive me?"  
"I forgave you right in the moment I missed you..." Julia wanted to ask him the reason why he had told her he needed time but she felt that it didn't matter, it would only spoil everything. Under a cherry tree from the park where they were, Jin kissed the innocents but wise lips of Julia.  
  
Hi! It's me again! I hope you're enjoying! Don't miss the next chapter: Howarang's tale!!!!! Thank you for the reviews. 


	12. Howarang's tale

Chapter 12  
  
Howarang's tale  
  
Don't you think you've drunk too much already?" Xiaoyu asked taking away the sixth cup of beer from Howarang's reach.  
  
"Hey! Give me that!" Howarang tried to get up from the wooden chair of the pub but his strenght failed and his effort ended in a deep sigh. "Aaaahhh... Whatever! I did that because I like her. They are great for each other. Yap! They are. The person I love and the person I hate."  
  
"Howarang... Get over it! Damn it!" Xiaoyu replied. Why does he always has to think about Julia? "Can't you see they are in looooove? There's nothing you can do!"  
  
"Maybe you're right... But Jin?! Sheesh! I mean, what does he has that I don't? Oh, I know, It's his stupid haircut!"  
  
"Hey! You're not making any sense and you're being selfish. Can't you see she chose Jin? Forget them why don't you?" Xiaoyu yelled and Howarang looked at her with mad eyes. Xiaoyu got up and stretched her hand to him. "Come on, let's get out of here. And don't look at me like that. You know I'm right!"  
  
" Yeah... But she was the first woman I ever loved. It's hard to forget..." Howarang got up and, following Xiaoyu who waved at Christie and Steve, they left for the cold night. Several minutes were passed in silence between the two of them as they walked. Xiaoyu sometimes looked at him but he kept looking to the ground like he was thinking of something and didn't want to be interrupted so Xiaoyu couldn't start a decent conversation, scared of his reaction.  
  
Why is this so hard for you? A voice asked in Howarang's head. He stared at the cloudy sky for a while and breathed heavily the cold air. It started raining hard so they had to run faster to under a porch of one house. Xiaoyu, Howarang noticed, was shivering and was completely wet. He took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled thankful.  
  
"You know Xia...? Can I call you Xia? Because, Xia is a funny name for you! Xia! Hey Xia! What's up Xia? How are you Xia?" Howarang giggled to an angry Xiaoyu who thought the new nickname wasn't funny at all.  
  
"Believe me, you'll start calling me Xia and I'll start calling you Boomerang. So, what do you think? It's a funny name for you!" Xiaoyu said laughing.  
  
She is beautiful when she laughs. Howarang thought looking attentively at the Chinese girl. He noticed her dark hair tied in two pony tails looked really great on her. Her brown eyes were sweet and gentle. "Ok ok ok, I won't call you Xia... I was just kidding."  
  
"Guess it won't stop raining so soon... Do you want to come to my house? We are near from here." Xiaoyu asked. They both looked at the rain falling and started running. Carefully so they wouldn't fall, step after step they ran till they arrived at the girls house. Suddenly the words Julia said the other day echoed in Howarang's head. "So you can realise and appreciate what you have in front of your nose." He looked at Xiaoyu opening the entrance door. Could it be?  
  
"Finally! I will get some towels, go to the living room and wait for me there!" Xiaoyu said cheerful as always.  
  
"Yeah? Wich living room? You have three!"  
  
"Eheh! The one with the stereo!" Xiaoyu answered from the bathroom.  
  
"Wich one? You have two."  
  
"Just get into one of them, it doesn't matter!"  
  
Xiaoyu, minutes later, handed one blue soft towel for Howarang to clean his wet clothes and his body and lighted the fire.  
  
"Do you want to listen something?" Howarang asked turning on the stereo. "Let's see, some cd's here... Woo, maybe this one!"  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say, please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go  
  
"Julia... loves this song..." Xiaoyu said getting up. They sit on the dark blue couch. Stupid! I shouldn't have said that! She said angryly to herself.  
  
You're giving me too many things Lately, you're all I need You smiled at me and said,  
  
"Yeah... But Julia is not here now." Howarang said picking Xiaoyu's hand. The girl blushed and felt uneasy close to Howarang.  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No", I don't think life is quite that simple  
  
"Eheheheheh... Do you want to drink something? I mean... Apart from the beers you've drunk back then, but if you want a... a... a... What's the name? A... Orange juice! Or maybe some... some tea, or even water! Anything! So... Do you want something? To... Drink?" C'mon! Why are you acting like that? Just because he picked your hand and he is, he is... Woooo my God! My face must be reaaaly red because I'm feeling my cheeks so hot. I hope he didn't notice. And the song is not helping!!!!! She thought.  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say, please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go  
  
"Hum... No! Don't worry, I'm fine, thank you." Howarang said smiling lightly. I never realised before... Xiaoyu is realy a nice person... She is really a good friend. He thought. Wow! I'm confused!  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said,  
  
"Of course you are! Yeah... Hum, is... is it me or it's really hot in here?" Xiaoyu said waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple  
  
"Yeah, it's hot! It must be the fire... in the fire place." Howarang said pointing at the fire Xiaoyu lighted. She truly is beautiful... And funny...! He said to himself.  
  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
  
***  
  
"Thank you for bringing me home." Julia said and kissed Jin tenderly. He looked at her with his brown eyes full of mistery, the eyes that make Julia almost stop breathing. "See you tomorrow, then!" They waved a goodbye and Jin left watched by Julia.  
  
"Wow! Am I interupting something?" Julia said opening the dark brown wooden door of the living room where Xiaoyu and Howarang were holding hands on the couch. Howarang quickly got up and scratched his head.  
  
"Hum... No! I was just leaving. How was you're night? Fine, ok... I'll leave now. Bye Xia... oyu." He said and with that he kissed Xiaoyu on the cheek and smiled at Julia.  
  
"Juuuuliaa... We were so close..." Xiaoyu said nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know you two were here." Julia apologized feeling bad about the interruption she made.  
  
"No... I'm glad you entered because I was almost fainting. I don't know what happened to me. Normally, I don't act like that with men, but with him... Ooowww I was so nervous." Xiaoyu explained sighing fastly.  
  
"I know what's that!" Julia said smiling. "It's called... Love!"  
  
"Me?! In love... Hum... I like it!" Xiaoyu said jumping.  
  
****  
  
"Hi!" Howarang said entering through Jin's house.  
  
"Why don't you ever ask if you can come in?!" Jin asked agressively to the Korean.  
  
"I never asked you before, so I'm not starting now! Hi Steve! So, what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Oh, guys stuff...!" Steve said shuffling a pack of cards.  
  
"I see... Guys stuff. Playing cards. Ok! CAN I join you?" Howarang asked looking at Jin who smiled and nodded. "Who's up to some poker?"  
  
"Ok! Fine with me!" Steve said getting up from the brown leather sofa. "I'll pick the peanuts!"  
  
"Peanuts?! For what?" Howarang asked.  
  
"Well, unless you want to play with money!"  
  
"Peanuts to bet in poker? Are you insane??? We're playing with real money! Peanuts... Pfuit!" Howarang laughed.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, I'm really lucky in poker games sooo be careful with me if you want to play with money!" Steve said making his way back to the sofa in front of the small glass table.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Jin said removing two candles from the table. "Ok, here we go! You can deal the cards now!"  
  
Things are getting better for Howarang and Ling, huh? Well! Next chapter will be here really soon, so stay tunned! (Ok... Not funny, not funny...) Next chapter: Forbidden looks. Keep reviewing! ******* 


	13. Forbidden looks

Chapter 13  
  
Forbidden looks  
  
"Hi!" Julia cheered to the old japanese woman from the fruits shop. The woman nodded slowly. "Ok. Hum.. I would like four oranges, four apples and two pineapples, oh and I'll take this small bag of strawberries. Please." The woman nodded again and started to put the fruits Julia requested into plastic bags.  
  
"That would be ten yens please." The woman said giving Julia the bags of fruit. Julia thanked the shopkeeper and left. Outside, the streets were wet from the rain of the other night. Thousands of people passing by, running, talking, walking. Everything so different from the place where she lived in America. Here, the houses were big, the buildings were enourmous and the citizens were always busy even the air was different. She shook her head and started walking when she felt someone collapsing onto her shoulder causing her bags to fall on the ground. "No! The fruits..."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going..." A girl with orange brown hair and brown eyes apologized to Julia. "Here... Can I help you?" She offered, picking up the bags.  
  
"Thank you. Are you all right?" Julia asked to the young japanese girl, noticing her eyes were filled with water and her lips were trembling.  
  
"Yes... It's just that I'm having a really bad day... I'm sorry again." The girl said lowering her head.  
  
"It's ok. I should have been more careful too... I'm Julia Chang." Julia said stretching her hand to her new friend. Something inside Julia told her that she could trust this girl, she didn't know why, but she could. The girl shook Julia's hand and smiled timidly.  
  
"I'm Miharu Hiranu. Nice to meet you. Can... Can I help you with the bags?" Julia smiled and nodded.  
  
"I would appreciate it, thank you."  
  
******  
  
"Xiaoyu! I'm home!" Julia yelled closing the entrance door after Miharu had entered.  
  
"Hi Julia! Miharu?! What are you doing here?" Xiaoyu asked smiling at the girl.  
  
"Do you know each other?"  
  
"If we know each other? We're from the same class in college!" Xiaoyu said. "I should be the one asking, do you know each other?"  
  
"We met on the street, she helped me with the bags. What a coincidence, huh?"  
  
Miharu looked around her, she had never gone to Xiaoyu's house and she felt amazed to see how big it was. She watched the perfect brown wooden floor, the beautiful paintings made, by Julia on the walls, the colored rugs on the floor, the expensive sofas of the living rooms, the tables, the straw chairs, she could even notice how clean everything was. It was everything different from her house. The thought of her home made her eyes water even more than they already were.  
  
"Miharu, what's wrong?" Xiaoyu asked to her sad friend.  
  
"Oh, It's nothing you should worry about..." Miharu said trying hardly to sound normal.  
  
"Is it something with your parents?" As Xiaoyu asked this, Miharu started crying not holding the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and kneeled on the floor. Looking at the miserable girl in front of her, Julia touched on her shoulder trying to confort Miharu.  
  
"There was a... huge... fight... between me... and... and... my parents." Miharu started to explain between tears and sobbings. "They... kicked me out of the house..." Julia and Xiaoyu changed looks and looked again at the crying Miharu. "I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Miharu... I'm sorry..." Julia said.  
  
"There's room for one more here in my house. If you want to, you can stay here." Xiaoyu said kneeling next to Miharu who looked at her through her wet eyes.  
  
"No... I don't want to bother you..."  
  
"Bother? It would be great having you here!" Julia said cheering up to try to console her.  
  
"Yeah! It's going to be a lot of fun!" Xiaoyu said smiling.  
  
"I hate Steve! I just hate him!" Christie interrupted slaming the door after her. "We broke up!"  
  
"Christie... Hi!" Julia said making signes with her eyes for Christie to understand that they had visits.  
  
"Oh... Hi Miharu. What's wrong?"  
  
"She's staying with us!" Xiaoyu informed.  
  
"Was it her parents?" Christie whispered and Xiaoyu nodded closing her eyes. "Wait a minute... You broke up with Steve?!"  
  
"Yeah... I mean, HE broke up with me! Can you believe it?! He just said "The problem is with me..." It's always the boys problem. I didn't understand! Everything was going so well between us! What could possibly be HIS problem?!" Chriestie bursted angryly.  
  
"Xiaoyu? I'm tired... Can I sleep for a while?" Miharu asked trying to let Christie tell everything to her friends. She kind of felt a little out of place in that conversation. Xiaoyu nodded and led Miharu to her new room.  
  
***  
  
"She will be fine." Xiaoyu said coming from the kitchen to give a cup of tea to Christie. "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yeah... I will get over this. It will just take some time, but I will!" Christie said swallowing.  
  
"You two seemed so good to each other! Why?" Julia asked confused.  
  
"That's the point! I don't know why, either. He didn't tell me the reoson. Somehow, he's afraid of me to get sad and heart broken! Well... Big news!"  
  
****  
  
"You broke up with Christie?! Why on Earth?!" Howarang yelled. "I thought you told me yo loved her!"  
  
"I do... did... But, look, I'm not used to have long relationships. It scared me how the things were going so perfectly!" Steve explained thinking about Christie.  
  
"Well... In the girls eyes and like Julia said: "You two are a woderful couple", so... You're scared? Man... Having a soul mate is great! I don't understand you!" Jin explained thinking how great it was being with Julia.  
  
"Yeah, but... I'm confused, ok? Let's talk about something else, ok?"  
  
************Hi again!!!!!! Next chapter is on his way! It will be called: Jin... As we know him! Thank you for the reviewes!! ****************** 


	14. Jin As we know him

Chapter 14  
  
Jin... As we know him  
  
"Can you possibly get up?!" Steve yelled trying to wake up Jin. "Julia phoned like, a million times now! I told her you were sleeping but did you get up when I told you she called the first time? NOOOOOO!!!!!! You know what time is it?! One o'clock p.m. of one Saturday! How can you sleep like that in one Saturday?!"  
  
"Can you possibly shut up?! What kind of way to wake up a person! Chee... You had to yell???? My head is hurting!" Jin said in a mumbling voice.  
  
"Eheheh. You're head is hurting because I won almost all of the bets we made in the poker last night, isn't it? Well, I warned you I was lucky! Now GET UP!!!!! Julia wants to meet with you! So... WHAT ARE YOU WAINTING FOR TO CALL HER!!!?????" Steve yelled even more loudly.  
  
"What the hell is happening in here?!" Howarang came from the door of Jin's room. "Can't a person sleep anymore? I was hearing everything from my room!"  
  
"Am I the only person here to get up early in the morning?" Steve asked through an impatient sigh.  
  
"Guys... Shut the fuck up!!!!! Leave me alone! I'm tired!" Jin bursted throwing one pillow onto Steve's face.  
  
"Someone is in a bad mood today!"  
  
"What am I suppose to tell Julia when she calls again? That the sleeping beauty needs one kiss from his maiden to get up?" Steve asked throwing the pillow back to Jin who laid his head on the other pillow. "Ok, I give up! If she gets mad at you, don't blame me!"  
  
******  
  
Minutes later, he heard the door of his room opening again, but this time it opened slowly.  
  
"Go... away!" He said thinking that it was Steve trying to wake him up again. But the person who opened the door closed it inside his room. He heard the steps closer from his bed. He turned to see who it was when he felt Julia's soft lips kissing him fully on his lips.  
  
"Hi..." She said smiling. "Did the maiden kiss helped? Or you want to sleep more?"  
  
"No... I'm awake. Thank you for not yelling like Steve did." Jin said hugging Julia.  
  
"Aaaa... I asked him to yell... I needed to talk with you but you continued sleeping. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok, now... Let me take a bath first ok? And then we can talk." Jin said standing up and heading for the bathroom of his room. Julia opened the window and sit on his bed waiting for him to get ready. Looking around the room she noticed some photos on his desk. She picked them up and discovered that the photos were from the Christmas party they had in Xiaoyu's house. She remembered that Steve had took some photos on that day. She saw a group photo. Julia with Jin. Xiaoyu, Christie, Nina and Julia with her Santa dresses. Howarang and Jin glaring at each other with Steve smiling embarassed in the middle of them. Xiaoyu placing the star on the top of the pinetree. Law smiling nervously next to Yoshimitsu. Nina singing a Christmas song with Paul behind her covering his ears. Howarang, Julia and Jin siting on a white sofa and another group photo. She smiled as the memorie of that day crossed her mind. Ten minutes later, Jin came out of the bathroom, dressed and with his hair still wet which gave him a more handsome look.  
  
"I saw the photos of the Christmas day. They are really great!" Julia said standing up from the bed.  
  
"Yeah, they're so funny." Jin said staring at the place where the photos laid. "So... You wanted to speak with me."  
  
"Yeah... I want to show you something actually..." Julia said taking a small canvas from her handbag. "It's something I'm working on... Portraits..." She said handing the canvas to Jin who looked at it surprised and Julia watched a smile iluminating his face as he looked at his portrait. "What do you think? I painted it myself..."  
  
"It's gorgeous... I mean, after all, it's me! Eheh!" Jin said happyly. "It's really well painted and it looks almost real! You are a great artist."  
  
"So you liked it?! Thank God... I thought you were not going to like it." Julia said sighing relieved.  
  
"Why should I not like it? It's perfect!" Jin said kissing Julia.  
  
"I want you to have it..." She started blushing lightly.  
  
"Really? Thank you!" He said caressing her face softly.  
  
*****  
  
"Dinner is ready!!!!!!!" Miharu called from the kitchen. They all headed to the kitchen.  
  
"It smells really good in here!" Xiaoyu said smeling the air.  
  
"Yeah, Miharu is a very good cook!" Christie said siting on her chair.  
  
"Finally! I'm glad someone cooks well in this house!" Howarang said with innocent eyes. Xiaoyu glared at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wait! We can't eat without Jin! Did anyone see him?" Julia asked preoccupied.  
  
"He said he would be here in a minute and for us to go ahead." Steve informed.  
  
One hour later...  
  
"Jin! Where were you?!" Julia hugged him and pulled him away. "I was worried about you! We had dinner already!"  
  
"And what a dinner!" Came Steve's voice from inside the kitchen.  
  
"I had to do something first." He said showing Julia one enormous bouquet of beautiful red roses. She looked at the bouquet and then at Jin. "I had to buy it almost in Tokyo! They are for you."  
  
"Oh, my God, Jin! They are gorgeous!"  
  
"No, YOU are gorgeous." He said and Julia hugged him and kissed him happyly.  
  
"And that's Jin!" Xiaoyu said smiling.  
  
Isn't Jin sweet in this chapter...? Don't miss the next one: New beginnings! Hum... I wander, who will begin something... *********************** 


	15. New beginnings

Chapter 15  
  
New beginnings  
  
_________ Ok, ok, I'm sorry if I wrote too much about Jin and Julia and because of that, I will make this chapter a special Miharu/Steve, ok? I will just ask you to be patient with me... I'm new in this kind of things, alright? *****_________________  
  
"Xiaoyu? Can I speak with you for a minute?" Miharu asked entering into Xiaoyu's silent room.  
  
"Of course you can, come on, sit down and tell me what's bugging you!"  
  
"Hum..." Miharu took a deep sigh. "I am... I think I am falling for Steve Fox."  
  
"Steve... What!? You mean Steve? As in Steve? Our Steve Fox?" Xiaoyu asked getting up from her chair and starting to walk around the room. Miharu nodded slowly. "But... He just broke up with Christie..."  
  
"I know... That's why I'm feeling guilty..."  
  
"Guilty? What do you mean, guilty?" Xiaoyu asked stoping and looking straight into Miharu's brown eyes that avoided Xiaoyu's gaze.  
  
"You see... He asked me to go on a date with him... And I accepted it." Miharu explained looking at the floor and starting to blush.  
  
"Are you insane?! What will Christie think about this?!" Xiaoyu asked loudly.  
  
"Sheesh... Keep it down! I know it's hard for Christie but she has to understand that they broke up! She has to move on, like Steve did!" Miharu whispered.  
  
"I know, but it's too soon... She loved him... Look, I'm not telling Christie about you two, but I will ask you to be careful. I don't want to see Christie hurt, ok?" Xiaoyu asked putting her hands on Miharu's shoulder. "When is it going to be? The date, I mean."  
  
"Tonight!"  
  
******  
  
"Hi!" Miharu grinned when she saw Steve approaching her. He smiled to the innocent girl in front of him.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes! Where are you taking me?" Miharu wandered nervously. She felt that she didn't know Steve that much, but she could trust him... If Xiaoyu and her other friends trust him there was no reason for her to not trust him. And that made her feel more cofident.  
  
"It's a surprise! You'll have to trust me!" Steve said like he was reading her mind. She smiled again and he took her hand. They walked for about ten minutes in silence, she was starting to get impatient with it, but she said nothing and felt the warm hand of Steve. They stopped in front of a restaurant.  
  
""The golden fork"??" Miharu couldn't believe in her eyes. "But that's a very expensive restaurant!"  
  
"And it's one of the bests I know! Don't worry, come on!" They entered. She looked around. The leather chairs, the glass tables, the nice waiters, the silver cutlery, the white porcelane plates, the soft brown carpet on the floor iluminated her eyes as they walked to their table.  
  
"Steve... I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Well... You could start by chosing what you want to eat!" He said making her giggle timidly.  
  
*****  
  
They left the restaurant and started walking towards the funfair.  
  
"I heard that the Haunted House is reaaaally scary!" Miharu laughed walking faster.  
  
"I'm here to protect you!" He said buying the tickets at the entrance of the funfair. She turned her attention at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"What about the rollercoaster first?" Steve asked looking around the park. She watched the gigantic rollercoaster and shivered.  
  
"Sounds... fun! Let's go!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the queue.  
  
After the rollercoaster...  
  
"That was fun!" Steve said smiling.  
  
"Yeah... It sure was! I almost brought up all the dinner!" Miharu giggled happyly. "Let's go to the Splash Boats!"  
  
After the Splash Boats, the Haunted House, the Flying Turns, the Maze, the Karts and finally, after the Virginia Reel they sit on a bench of the garden to rest a bit and eat some ice-cream.  
  
"Steve... I want to thank you for this wonderful night I'm having... Really!" Miharu said looking deeply into his blue eyes.  
  
"You don't have to thank me... I'm having a great time with you either!" Steve said. She looked away. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No! It's just... I'm not used to have so much fun!" She explained. "I had some problems during my childhood... That's why this night means so much to me."  
  
"I'm here to help you in whatever you need." Steve said softly.  
  
"There's another thing though..." Miharu thought about Christie. She couldn't... "It's Christie..."  
  
"Ah, no, please... Forget about Christie... Even if just for this night ok?" Steve didn't want to think about Christie. It made him feel unconfortable next to Miharu. A soft cold breeze blew making her hair wave a little.  
  
"Ok... It's just that-  
  
But she was interrupted by a tender kiss on her lips.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter: Xiaoyu... Smile! Thank you and Keep reviewing! *************** 


	16. Xiaoyu Smile!

Chapter 16  
  
Xiaoyu... Smile!  
  
It was raining outside... Xiaoyu leaned her forhead against the window feeling the cold window pane. Suddenly, she felt empty inside. She was all alone in that big house. Julia was with Jin, Miharu had left with Steve and Christie was nowhere to be found. The rain falling outside was all she could hear... Inside the house the silence remained. The emptyness she was feeling grew stronger as she stared out of the window, to the deserted street. All she wanted now was the confort of a friend, but there was nobody to talk to... A deep sigh echoed in her bedroom. Although she was inside a shiver passed through her body. She didn't know what time was it and she didn't care anymore about the time. A loud noise at the door, breaking the silence, made her jump out of the chair, she went to see who it was...  
  
"Gee... Look at the rain! It seems that we're back to December!" Howarang said taking off his coat. "Hi girl! How are ya?"  
  
Xiaoyu looked at him for one moment and without thinking she hugged him tenderly. Surprised with the girl's reaction, Howarang hugged her back.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here..."  
  
"I figured you were alone so I came to visit you!" Howarang said smiling.  
  
"Thank you! I was feeling so lonely in this huge house!" She confessed breathing slowly. "Do you want to eat something? I made cookies!"  
  
"Cookies? Great I'd love some, please!" Howarang said. "Wait a minute... YOU made cookies?"  
  
"What's the matter? They are great!" Xiaoyu said heading for the kitchen. Boy... You don't know how happy I am to have you here... She thought silently. "Go ahead! Eat one!" Howarang picked one and put it in his mouth.  
  
"They are really delicious! I didn't know you make such wonderful cookies!" He said eating more cookies. She giggled and started eating some too.  
  
"Say... You don't seem to be in a good day today! What's wrong?" Howarang asked.  
  
"What made you think of that?"  
  
"Well... You made delicious cookies... And you seem, I don't know, sad!"  
  
"It's because I was feeling a little lonely in here, that's all, but I'm much better now that you're here!" He is so kind to me... I'm so in love with him, but what if he still loves Julia? Xiaoyu! Snap out of it! Just be yourself... And everything will be fine! Yap! Fine. She kept saying to herself.  
  
"Hum... Xiaoyu? Can you smile for me? Please? Because I love your smile!" Howarang asked starting to blush lightly. She looked at him for a moment and started smiling happyly.  
  
"Do you want to drink something?" She asked grinning. He nodded.  
  
"I'll help you!" They got up at the same time and Xiaoyu tripped on his foot he grabbed her by the waist avoiding her fall but they ended up on the floor in a kiss that would be remembered forever.  
  
That's all in this chapter! The next one: Sorry, I don't know the name of the next chapter yet, but it will be here soon... I think... Thank you! Keep reviewing! ********** 


	17. Fade

Fade

_         "Why does every one seem so blurry? Why can't I see clearly? Jin? Is that you?" She called stretching her hand trying to touch the person in front of her. She started running but the more she ran the longer the distance became... Soon, whispers and memories echoed in her head._

_         You're in danger..._

_         Be careful..._

_         Doesn't the fact that he is you're grandfather, help?_

_         Julia! You're not helping..._

_         Julia, it's your fight now..._

_         "Stop it!" She screamed to the nonstoping whispers filling her head. Covering her ears with her heads she fell onto the ground, crying._

_         "Julia?" She heard and looked up, but the image of the person was almost disappearing right in front of her eyes. "Jin!"_

         "Julia! Wake up! Wake up!" Slowly, she opened her eyes letting the sunlight fill her vision. "You were dreaming and screaming! I had to wake you up!"

         "Thank you, Xiaoyu... It was horrible."

         "Come on, you need your breakfast."

         *****

         "Hi! Is Julia there?" Jin asked.

         "No... She left a while ago." Miharu said giving space for him to enter.

         "Really? Where did she go?" 

         "I don't know... I guess, she needed something to college."

         "I see... Do you know if it will take long time?" Jin asked.

         "I don't know... But I'm sure she'll be here any minute, now! ! Miharu smiled. "Do you want some tea?" Jin nodded and went to the living room.

         "Hi Jin!" Xiaoyu entered holding hands with Hwoarang. "Where's Julia?"

         "That's what I would like to know. Miharu said she went out to buy something for college." Jin answered thoughtful.

         The door bell rang minutes later, but it was Steve. They started to became worried about Julia. It wasn't of her to stay a long time out in the streets on her own and that made Jin even more worried. Later, Christie arrived with no news about the girl.

         "Something happened to Julia! I feel it!" Xiaoyu said, her voice shaking notoriously.

         "Don't you have any idea of where she could be?" Hwoarang asked, him too, worried about his friend. Jin looked at him and his heart started beating faster.

         "I know a place... Let's hope she's not there..."

         "Say it Jin!" Miharu yelled preocupied.

         "Come with me..."

         ******* 

         It was an abandoned old house in a dark place.

         "Why do you think she's here?" Hwoarang asked staring a the house. Jin took a deep breath.

         "Heihachi told me in the night he went to my house... That he wanted to capture Julia and the place to take her would be here. I don't know why he wants Julia, but if something did happen to her, I thought they would be in this place." Jin explained. Suddenly, they heard a strong noise inside. All of them run inside to find an huge arena with Heihachi and his soldiers inside. 

         "I thought you wouldn't appear! It took you some time to understand!" Heihachi laughed.

         "Understand what?" Jin yelled out of control, fearing the worst. The soldiers moved and showed Julia wouded and unconscious on the floor. Her hands and feet tied with strong ropes.

         "What did you do to her?" Hwoarang yelled running to attack some soldiers. The others followed without hesitating. Through the fights, Jin could only hear Heihachi's laughs.

         "Why do you want her?!" Jin shouted  in front of Heihachi's face.

         "Her? No... I want you!"

 

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter: Your worst thoughts

            I don't know what you think, but I'm almost giving up on this story... But I'll continue it for now, plus I think I'm close to the end. ******


	18. Your worst thoughts

Your worst thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Hi! I'm updating this one, after a long time.... But, well... I decided to continue it! What's the point in giving up anyway? Well, here it goes another chapter. Thank you all who supported me! ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_         Wake up..._

_         I don't want to..._

_         Wake up now..._

_         Stop telling me what to do!_

_         You only live because I tell you what to do..._

_         That's not true!_

_         You really think so? Then you are more stupid than I thought you were..._

_         You're lieing! I don't believe you! _

_         So why are you listening to me?_

_         ........_

         ***

         All he could see was dark... All he could hear was the distant sound of waterdrops falling softly on the floor, or at least he thought it was that. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't... _What's happening?_ He kept asking to himself getting to no answers. _Julia... He remembered seeing her hurt when he found Heihachi. _Julia! _He tried to call but his voice came out in a silent gasp. He tried to fight the dark, tried to open his hurt eyes but the blindness was wining over him. His heart was beating fastly, his blood boiling dangerously. He realized it was hot where he was. _Am I dead? _He asked in vain. _No... I can't be dead... Can I?_ He moved his body, his arms were wounded he felt, and his strong legs hurt him like knives cutting his flesh.  _

         _Your despair is useless... _

_         Who are you?_

_         Don't you know my voice?_

_         ...._

_         Wake up Jin..._

_         I can't..._

_         I thought so._

_         What does that mean? Where am I? What have you done to Julia?_

_         Julia? Didn't you know? She's dead!_

_         Dead? No! You're lieing! Why are you doing this?_

_         Why? Because I want your anger... Your rage..._

_         Why?_

_         Because I want to be stronger than you!_

_         You'll never get what you want!_

_         We'll see about that!_

         ***

         "Get up! We're not finished yet!" Kazuya, his father, yelled to the small Jin, kneeled on the floor barely breathing from tiredness. His heart beating, feeling like almost jumping out of his chest.

         "I... can't... Tired..." He managed to say between gasps. Kazuya looked at him and pulled him by the shoulders.

         "You won't leave the dojo until you learn how to do the Spinning Demon! Now do it!" Kazuya yelled to the breathless Jin.

         "But I'm tired! Let... me... rest..." He asked, his knees shaking.

         "If you want to be the best, you don't REST!" His father yelled at the top of his lungs. "Got it?"

         ***

         Awful memories of his chilhood began to fill his mind, making his heart full of panic and fear.

         _Stop... _

_         Are you feeling bad?_

_         You... won't... get... what... you... want!_

_         And you won't see Julia again!_

_         Julia is not dead! I can feel it! She won't leave me alone. She won't!_

_         She already did it!_

_         No! That's not true!_

_         If that's a lie, why isn't she here? With you?_

_         ...._

         ***

         "Jin... Are you alright?" Jun, his mother asked, giving him a glass of water. Jin took it and drank it at once.

         "Leave the boy." Kazuya said coldly. Jun looked at him and hugged Jin.

         "You can't be so hard on him... He's just a kid." She said softly.

         "An insolent kid! With his age I could dominate everything he doesn't know!" Kazuya said looking at Jin on his mother arms.

"Kazuya... I'm going to be the one training Jin, from now on." Jun said certainly.

         "What?" Kazuya asked.

         "You heard me. Let me take care of his trainings now..." Jun looked straight into his eyes. "I promise I'll make him an excelent fighter." 

         "If that's what you want... He will train with you..." He said and walked away.

_         ***_

         _Now your mother can't save you..._

_         Not here... But I know she's praying for me._

_         How can you be so sure?_

_         Because I love her and she loves me..._

_         If she loved you she wouldn't have abbandoned you..._

_         She didn't! I was the one to leave and go on with my life!_

         ~~

         Jin, found himself thinking about his mother... How she was so pure and how she loved him do deeply. Thinking about her, he felt his heart calming down and his wounds healing. _I must fight... I can't give up... For my mother... And for Julia! Because, I know they would do the same for me! _He opened his eyes.

         ~~

         She softly opened her eyes and sat with great effort since her hands were tied. Looking around her, she saw Xiaoyu, Miharu, Hwoarang, Steve and Christie laying on the floor. _Oh, my head hurts..._

         "Xiaoyu!" She exclaimed to her friend who moved her head and opened her brown eyes. 

         "Hum..." She mumbled looking around her. "Julia! Let me help you." She said untieing Julia's hands. She smiled and hugged her friend.

         "Let's wake up the others." Xiaoyu said shaking Hwoarang. Julia rose to her feet and woke up Steve and Christie.

         "What happened?" Steve asked scratching his arm. 

         "Heihachi... There was a huge fight with Mishima soldiers... And then... I don't know. I just remember... Waking up now!" Miahru answered insecurely.

         "I remember to breath something strange. I think it was some kind of gas..." Christie confessed getting up from the dirty floor of the empty room where they were.

         "Sleeping gas! That's why we were all asleep." Hwoarang afirmed yawning.

         "Where's Jin? Anybody knows?" Julia asked looking around. The others shook their heads fearing the worst. "We must find him!"

         "First of all... What happened to you, Julia?" Xiaoyu finally asked.

         "I remember something heavy hitting me on the back of my head, that's all. I just woke up, now..." She answered sadly.

         "If you're here and Jin's not... That means the only person they were after was..."

         "Jin!" Steve continued. "They used Julia to get to Jin."

         "We must find him right away!" Julia said heading for the only door of the empty room.

         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         That's it for now! 

         Thank you again for everything! ^-^

         Until next time!

         Review pretty please!!!!!!!!!!

         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
